


Mistakes and Perfection

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: Cas kisses Dean. Dean goes out drinking and makes a mistake. But what happens when he rectifies it and Cas is finally happy?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"I told you Dean, you and your brother have work to do. This is your destiny. You are the messengers of God's destruction."  
Dean stared at Billie for a few moments. She didnt say another word, turned, and walked out.  
"Son of a bitch" Dean said, walking over to the liquor cart and pouring himself a large glass of whiskey.  
"Itll be fine Dean. We have Jack, and Cas. We can do this." Sam said, grabbing himself a small drink as well.  
Dean shook his head, then downed the whole glass and poured himself another.  
"I am so tired of this Chuck bullshit. Cant we have 2 seconds of a win without being dragged back in?" He growled.  
"Dean-" Sam started.  
"No Sammy. I just want a break." Dean said, swallowing the second glass and setting it down. He shook his head and walked out of the library.  
Sam looked at Cas almost helplessly.  
"I'll talk to him" Cas said, and followed Dean out of the room.  
He caught up to Dean just as he was reaching out to open the door to his room. "Dean, wait."  
"Cas, I dont want to talk about it. I just want 5 minutes to be happy about what we did." Dean said, half turning around to look at him.  
Cas nodded. "I understand Dean. But this means we have a way to kill Chuck and, in the end, that means freedom."  
Dean turned the rest of the way around. "I know. I know what it means. I just want to be happy for a few damn minutes Cas."  
As Cas stood there looking into Dean's eyes, he didnt know what came over him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped right up to Dean, only an inch between them.  
"Cas?" Dean said, furrowing his brow. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest, getting faster by the second.  
Very slowly, Cas leaned in, giving Dean plenty of time to stop him, but Dean just stared down into Cas' blue eyes.  
Cas closed his eyes, then lightly, hesitantly, he pressed his lips to Dean's.  
Dean didnt move. His mind went completely blank as he felt Cas' warm chapped lips against his own. Very slowly, Dean slid his hand up and around the back of Cas' neck, pulling him in further.  
Cas stepped forward, closing the small space between them, as he set his hands on Dean's hips, feeling Dean's other hand move to rest on his upper arm.  
Dean deepened the kiss, opening his mouth a little and pressing his tongue against Cas', asking for permission to enter. Cas opened his mouth and accepted Dean's tongue. After a moment, Cas let out a small moaning noise, which caused Dean to pull back, dropping his hands.  
When Cas opened his eyes, he could see the panic written all over Dean's face. "Dean, I-" he started.  
"Dont Cas" Dean said, backing away and shaking his head. "Dont." He turned around, quickly opening the door to his room, and shut it in Cas' face.  
Panic surged through Deans body as he leaned back against his closed door. 'What the fuck just happened' he thought to himself.  
Unable to process what he'd just done, Dean grabbed his coat and keys, and walked out of his room. Cas was still standing outside his door, so Dean rushed past him and down the hall toward the garage, not saying a word.  
Once Dean was safely in the Impala, he took a deep steadying breath, started the car, and pulled out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't really have a plan on where he was going, he just knew he needed to get out of there.  
As he raced down the road, he couldnt stop the thoughts from crowding his head. Cas kissed me. I kissed Cas back. What the fuck, why did I kiss him back? Of course I kissed him back, what else was I gonna do? Um how about not kissing him back, there's an option. But I wanted to kiss him. What? No. Yes. No. God damnit all to hell.  
Before Dean knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot of the bar in town. He'd already had those couple of drinks back at the bunker, but he definitely needed more.  
He walked in and sat at the bar, waving down the bartender, an older man with dark hair and a scar down the side of his face.  
"Hey Scottie, Hennessy and a beer. And keep em coming" Dean said.  
"Rough night?" Scott asked.  
Dean shook his head. "You have no idea."  
Scott chuckled and set the beer and glass in front of him.  
Dean immediately picked up the shot and downed it, setting the glass back down. As soon as Scott poured the second, Dean swallowed it again. After a couple more of these, he let the half full glass sit in front of him and took a pull from his beer.  
Scott wander off to the other end of the bar, and Dean sat there trying to make sense of what all had happened.  
After a good long while, Dean drank the remaining liquid in the glass, setting it back on the bar.  
"You need another one of those?" He heard from behind him.  
Dean turned around in his seat and looked into the face of a beautiful woman. She had long dark brown hair, almost black in the bar light, plump red lips, a hot body covered in a short black dress, and sparkling blue eyes.  
Dean put on his most dazzling smile. This was something he could understand, women. He knew women. He loved women. Though he'd basically given up that one night stand life, he still enjoyed a womans company. "Thanks sweetheart."  
The woman waved down Scott, putting 2 fingers up. He came over and poured the amber liquid into Dean's glass, then set another on the bar and filled it as well.  
As Dean turned back around, he could feel the liquor finally taking hold in his blood. His head was starting to become fuzzy, and the thoughts of Cas' lips on his began to fade away a bit.  
"Can I sit?" The woman asked.  
Dean just smiled and waved at the stool to his right.  
He felt the woman's body brush up against him as she sat down.  
"I'm Courtney" she said, holding her hand out.  
"Dean" he replied, grasping her hand and giving it a small shake. "Nice to meet you." Dean picked up his glass and took a small drink from it. "Havent seen you here before." He said.  
"I dont get out much." She replied, taking a swig from her own glass. "Just needed a night to unwind and forget my troubles"  
Dean nodded "I can relate to that." Dean raised his glass. "Heres to forgetting."  
Courtney smiled and clinked her glass against his.


	3. Chapter 3

A half hour or so later, Dean found himself laughing and leaning in more towards Courtney, placing his hand on her arm, or her back. His usual moves.  
"So I packed my stuff up that day, moved out, and never looked back." Courney finished.  
"You didnt even tell him?" Dean asked.  
"Hell no" she said, taking a drink of her beer. "After what he did? He can spend the rest of his life wondering where I disappeared to."  
Dean laughed, holding up his glass "good for you."  
"Alright, so" Courtney set her bottle down, and turned more towards Dean. "What exactly are you forgetting tonight?"  
Dean had almost, almost, forgotten about what had happened to make him end up here in the first place. He lost his smile, turned back to the bar, and took a gulp of his drink, finishing it and waving for another.  
"Oh, come on. I told you my whole ridiculous story. It's your turn." She said, laying her hand on his forearm.  
Dean sighed, taking a drink of his beer. He shook his head "its complicated."  
"Ahh relationship troubles." She said, lightly rubbing his arm.  
"Not exactly. Its not important." Dean said turning towards her. "What is important, is that someone's actually playing good music in here." He broke out into a grin, attempting to push the thoughts back down again.  
Courtney smiled and nodded. "That is rare, for a dive bar."  
Dean caught her eyes, and leaned in. She leaned back towards him, and their lips met. Dean reached his hand up into her hair, squashing down the memories of his hand on Cas' neck.  
Deepening the kiss, Dean felt her slide her hand around his hip. Thoughts of Cas' hands on him flitting through his mind.  
Dean pulled back. "Damnit" he whispered. As courtney looked at him confused, he caught a glimpse over her left shoulder. Standing in the doorway to the bar stood Cas, the most devastated look on his face Dean had ever seen.  
"Shit" Dean jumped up off the stool and pushed around Courtney. "Cas?"  
Cas stood there and stared at him for a moment, before pushing open the door and walking out.  
Dean ran over to the door, but when he opened it he didnt see Cas. "Damnit, Cas!"  
As he stood outside the bar, looking around, hoping Cas hadnt actually left, he thought to himself 'well what the fuck was I gonna do anyway?' Then he turned around and went back inside.  
Dean slowly walked back to the bar. "Umm, yeah, sorry about that." He said nervously.  
Courtney nodded. "Your boyfriend?" She asked.  
"What?! No!" Dean replied, vehemently.  
Courtney tilted her head to the side, reminding him of Cas' confused head tilt. "Come on Dean, you're not fooling me. We were kissing, pretty well I might add, and some guy shows up and you take off after him? I wasnt born yesterday." She said, finishing the liquor in her glass.  
Dean shook his head. "Its not like that." He sat back down, drinking what was left in his own glass. "And his name's Cas."  
"Then what is it like?" She asked. "I wont judge you, it's really okay."  
Dean looked at her then, and saw the concern in her face. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them he told her everything that had happened. Well, everything he could tell someone who didnt know about the supernatural world.  
"You care about him" she said, when he was finished.  
"Well yeah, hes like family." Dean replied.  
Courtney smiled "no, not like family. You actually care about him. And you're scared of it."  
"Not like that" Dean said. He needed another drink, and waved for it.  
"Yes like that. Seriously Dean, I can see it. Why are you pushing it away like that?" She asked.  
Dean just shook his head. He thought about it for a minute, and felt panic seeping it. "I dont know!" He said passionately. "I dont know" calmer this time.  
"Go find him. Talk to him and explain what happened. If you're as close as you say, then he'll understand." She said, touching his arm again, but this time it was purely for comfort.  
Dean downed his last drink, and nodded. Standing up, he threw enough money down on the bar for the drinks they'd both consumed, then he turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
Courtney smiled. "Dont be. Go work it out. And here" she reached into her purse." Call me if you ever need to talk" she said, setting a card into his hand.  
"Thanks" he smiled back at her, and walked out into the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

During the drive back to the bunker, all Dean kept thinking was 'what the fuck am I gonna say to Cas?' By the time he pulled Baby into the garage, he still had no answers.  
He slowly walked into the bunker, making his way into the war room. No Cas. He walked up the steps to the library and saw Sam sitting at a table with his face in a book.   
"Hey, have you seen Cas?" He asked.  
Sam looked up. "No, not for a couple of hours" he said. "Why?"  
"Just looking for him. If you see him, send him my way." Then Dean turned and headed into the hall.  
He looked in the kitchen on his way by, but it was dark and still no Cas. Then he made his way to Cas' room, knowing the whole way that he wasnt going to be there. Dean knocked and slowly opened the door. "Cas?" He said into the dark room. He flipped the light on, and looked around an empty room.  
"Damnit" he muttered to himself, closing the door and heading to his own room.  
As he changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, he couldnt stop thinking about the look on Cas' face. It was a look of pure betrayal. They'd lied to each other many times, but nothing compared to the hurt on his face tonight.  
Dean turned the light off and climbed into bed. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow' he thought, closing his eyes. His last thought before he drifted off was of the look on Cas' face.

Cas didnt return to the bunker for 4 days. 4 long, excruciatingly painful days for Dean

On the first day, after Dean had wandered around the bunker looking for him to no avail, he retreated to his room, and his liquor supply, pounding through an entire bottle before noon.  
A little after one, Sam came into his room. "Hey, have you heard from Cas? I still havent-"  
"No" Dean said loudly. "Please leave Sammy."  
"But, I just need to-" Sam started again.  
"I said NO Sam. Just leave!" Dean insisted.  
Sam left, and didnt bother him again that day. Dean spent the rest of the day thinking about how bad he fucked up.

The second day was even harder. Dean stayed in his drunker stupor, curled in his bed, drifting in and out of fitful sleep. When he was awake, he spent the time trying to figure out what the fuck went wrong, and how he really felt.  
That evening, Sam came in again. "Seriously Dean, what's going on? I cant get ahold of-"  
"Get out!" Dean drunkenly yelled, throwing the empty glass in his hand past Sam's head, shattering it against the wall.  
"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam said, then left.  
Once again, Dean drifted off to sleep, only to dream about that awful look on Cas' face.

In the afternoon of the third day, Dean was once again in his bed, a mostly empty bottle of liquor next to him.  
When Sam came in this time, Dean just glared at him.  
"Are you done being crazy?" Sam asked.  
"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Dean said slowly.  
"I'm not leaving" Sam said. "I dont know what's wrong, but I'm not gonna let you sit in here and kill yourself with alcohol poisoning." Sam walked further into the room.  
Dean continued to glare at him as he sat up.  
"What the hell happened, Dean? Where is Ca-" Sam started to say.  
"Dont, Sammy. Just dont... Dont say... Just dont." Dean said, looking down.  
"Okay." Sam sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, facing him. "What happened?" Sam's voice softened.  
Dean shook his head, his anger resolving. "I dont know. I fucked up."  
"This has to do with Ca-"  
Dean held his hand up, stopping Sam once again.  
"Let me help. Tell me what happened." Sam said.  
"I really dont want to." Dean replied, taking another swig from the bottle.  
"Clearly it was something really bad if Ca- if he, left, and you're spending days in here drinking yourself to death and" Sam sniffed the air "not showering."  
"Its fine Sammy. I just needed a little alone time." Dean said.  
"Hah right. That's why you threw a glass at me yesterday" Sam fake laughed.  
"I threw it past you." Dean muttered, taking another drink.  
"Whatever Dean. The point is, something happened between the two of you. Now tell me. I'm not leaving here until you do." Sam said, crossing his arms and sitting back further on the bed.  
Dean sighed, and remained silent. He took a few more drinks before finally saying "Fine! Fine. I fucked up. Really bad. And I dont think hes coming back."  
Sam uncrossed his arms and slid forward a bit. "What happened?" He asked again.


	5. Chapter 5

"This isnt easy" Dean said, looking at his hands.  
"Dean, I'm your brother, whatever you tell me, I will still love you." Sam said.  
Dean nodded. "Cas kissed me" he blurted out, not looking up.  
Sam nodded this time. "Okay. So, what, did you push him off and hurt his feelings?"  
Dean shook his head "so much worse, Sammy." He paused for a few moments, and Sam remained quiet, waiting patiently for Dean to continue.  
"I kissed him back. For just a minute. Then I freaked out and ran. I went to the bar, and met some chick, we talked for a while, then I kissed her. I couldnt stop thinking about the kiss with Cas though, so I stopped it. And when I looked up, Cas was standing there, just watching me make out with this chick, when he'd just kissed me hours before. I chased after him, but he was gone. I'm such a fucking idiot." Dean got it all out as fast as he could, and looked up at Sam.  
Sam was quiet for a while. Then he said "but you wanted to kiss Cas."  
Dean looked down again and nodded.  
"Okay. Then, you need to fix this." Sam said.  
Dean looked at him again. "You're not weirded out?"  
Sam laughed "No Dean, I'm not weirded out. I figured it would happen eventually."  
"Really? Why?" Dean asked.  
"Come on Dean! The way you look at each other? The way you both always find a way to stand right next to each other? I'm not blind... But that's not the point. The point is, if you want this, then you need to fix it. And soon."  
"I want to. But I don't know where he is." Dean said.  
Sam stood up. "I'll work on it. Just... Stop drinking so much." He walked to the door. "And take a damn shower, it reeks in here." With that he left the room and closed the door.  
Dean stayed in bed a while longer, but he set the bottle of liquor on the floor and didnt drink from it again.  
Sammy was right, he needed to fix this, but he didnt know where to start. So he started with the easy stuff. He got out of bed and pulled everything off of it, bundling it up and throwing it in the bottom of his closet to be washed later. Then he replaced it with fresh bedding.  
Next, he went to his drawer and pulled out clean clothes. He made his way to the shower room, and just stood under the hot water for a while, letting it scald his skin until he was pink and felt the cleanest he'd felt in days.  
After he'd dressed, he went back to his room and climbed into the clean bed.  
'Maybe tomorrow will be better' he thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep.

On the morning of the fourth day, Dean woke up with a start, shooting straight up in bed, his heart hammering. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around.  
Sitting there for a moment, he resolved to make today better, so he got out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a flannel, and left his room.  
He stopped at the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen, where he found Sam sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
"Hey, you're up." Sam said, setting the newspaper down.  
"Yeah" Dean replied, heading to the coffee pot and pouring himself some.  
Sam stood up and walked around the table. "Let me make you breakfast. Grab a seat."  
Dean nodded and took the seat previously occupied by Sam. He sat there watching Sam cook, wanting to asked him so badly if he'd gotten ahold of Cas.  
After a while, Sam set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Dean, and Dean just stared at it. "Its real bacon Dean. Eat it. You havent eaten in days."  
Dean's stomach growled. He took a deep breath and dug in, eating every bite on his plate. When he was finished, he looked up at Sam, now sitting across from him. "Thanks Sammy."  
Suddenly there was movement in the doorway behind Sam, and Cas walked into the room. Dean could feel his heart start to pound, and his hands start to shake a little. "Cas" he whispered.  
Sam turned around, looking at Cas. "Hey, you came."  
Cas looked at Sam, then took a long hard look at Dean, his face stoic. "He seems fine, Sam." Then he turned, and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Cas, wait!" Dean jumped up, moving around the table. Cas took a few more steps, now entering the war room. "Please Cas. Just stop for a minute" he begged.  
Cas stopped, but didnt turn around.  
"Just let me explain, please." Dean said, standing right behind Cas.  
"You made yourself perfectly clear Dean. I understand. I understand why. I just... I cant be here right now." Cas said soberly.  
"Its not how you think it is" Dean said, reaching out to lay his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas pulled away, taking a step away from Dean. Dean's heart sank into his stomach. "I fucked up Cas. I'm so sorry."  
He saw Cas shake his head. "You dont need to explain. I'm perfectly capable of understanding what happened. Just let me leave."  
"Cas, turn around and look at me" Dean said, pleading in his voice.  
After a few moments, Cas slowly turned around, but he refused to look in Dean's face.  
Dean could see that Cas was trying to act unattached, but he could see the hurt below the surface of his face. "I made a mistake Cas." He shook his head. "A huge mistake. I shouldn't hav-".  
"Just stop, Dean. I dont want to hear excuses." Cas looked into Dean's face then, and Dean could see his resolve crumbling. "I kissed you, and you kissed someone else. Its clear how you feel. I am not a woman, and I should have known you would react that way. I shouldn't have kissed you. Its who you are, and its fine. I just cant be around you right now." Cas started to turn away.  
"Damnit Cas, stop!" Dean said. He reached forward and grabbed Cas' arm, holding him in place. Dean moved forward until he was direct in front of Cas, then he leaned in. He wanted to show Cas, rather than tell him, all the things that had been running through his head for the last four miserable days.  
As Dean leaned in, Cas pulled back. Dean looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "There is no need to do that. I'm not a child, you dont have to appease me." Cas said.  
"Damnit Cas, I'm not doing it to appease you." Dean said, emphatically. "Just let me. Please."  
Dean leaned in again, but this time Cas didnt pull back. Very slowly, Dean pressed his lips to Cas'. He slid the hand holding onto Cas arm up, and into his hair. Cas was tense, standing there not reacting. Dean pulled on his head, attempting to deepen the kiss. He could feel Cas' resolve failing, as he relaxed a tiny bit.  
Dean wrapped his other hand around Cas' waist, pulling him against him. Cas relaxed even further, and moved his hands to rest on Dean hips once again.  
Cas pulled back a fraction of an inch and opened his mouth a bit to breathe. Dean took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Cas mouth.  
Under his hands, he felt Cas suck in a startled breath, then press his tongue against Dean's.  
Dean could feel butterflies ripping their way through his stomach. He was doing it, he was kissing Cas, and it felt amazing. He felt a small amount of panic, which he pushed deep down into himself, and deepend the kiss further, pulling Cas harder against him.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, and the two stood there kissing for several minutes.  
Finally, Dean pulled back a little, and, looking into Cas' eyes, he said "I am so sorry Cas. Please forgive me."  
Cas didnt answer for a moment. "We will have to discuss this, Dean" he said, and Dean could feel him tensing up again under his hands.  
Dean nodded, and pulled back even more. "I know. Please let me explain myself."  
Cas took a deep breath, sighed, then nodded. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean led Cas through the hall, past his room, deeper into the bunker. He stopped at a door and they went into what Dean called their 'livingroom'. It was stuffed with a large couch, a recliner, and a flat screen TV.  
Dean sat down on the couch, and Cas stood there for a moment before he followed and sat down too.  
Dean turned to Cas, looked him in the eyes, and said "Okay." Here goes, he thought to himself. "When you kissed me, I panicked."  
Cas snorted "yes, I know that."  
"When I left here, I didnt plan on doing what I did. I stopped at the bar because I needed a drink." Dean said.  
"You always need a drink, Dean" Cas responded.  
"I know, Cas. It's a problem." He replied. "Anyway, I stopped at the bar. I was fine just drinking by myself. Then this woman came up and offered to buy me a drink. I let her. We talked for a while, then-"  
"I don't need the details, Dean. I saw it." Cas said, trying to sound unattached, but Dean could hear the hurt crack through, just a little.  
"Just let me finish. Please." Dean said. When Cas nodded, he continued. "I kissed her. I did it. I kept trying to push down the thoughts of what happened, and I figured if I could have the company of a woman, then it would help me."  
Dean could see a spark of anger in Cas' eyes.  
Dean took a deep breath, then continued. "While I was... Kissing her... I couldnt stop thinking about you. Your lips on mine. Your hands on me." Dean reached out and touched the top of Cas' hand. "I realized I didnt want her. When I stopped it, I was gonna tell her I couldnt do it. Then I saw you. The look on your face, Cas. It killed me inside. Then you were gone. I came right back here to talk to you, but... you were gone." Dean's voice broke a little at the end.  
Cas sat there just staring at Dean for what felt like an eternity, not saying a word. He could see Cas was still angry, but his face was softening a little.  
"I fucked up so bad, Cas. I know that. But I-" Dean stopped, and took a breath, feeling the butterflies start up again. "I dont want someone else. I shouldn't have needed to kiss someone else to realize that. I'm so sorry."  
Dean watched Cas just stare at him. After another couple of minutes, Dean said "Cas, please-" then suddenly Cas' mouth was pressed against his own. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled, dragging him into his lap, until he was straddling him.  
Cas deepend the kiss this time, unapologetically shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned, and slid his hands up Cas' back, trying to get past all the layers. Realizing Cas was still wearing that damn trench coat, and getting any closer was a futile effort, he moved his hands up and slid it off his shoulders, taking the suit jacket with it, until Cas was in just his white button up shirt. Dean was finally able to push his hands up the back of Cas shirt, feeling his skin.  
So many thoughts were flying through Dean's head. 'I'm kissing him. So amazing. Mmm so good. So hot. Cas' skin. I want. Need more.' Dean gipped Cas' hips and pulled him down closer to himself, causing Dean to make a pleased noise.  
Breathlessly, Cas pulled his head back "Dean-". But Dean wasnt listening. He attacked Cas' neck with his mouth, attempting to pull him even closer. He could feel Cas breathing hard against him. Cas tried again. "Dean, wait. We still need to talk about this."  
Dean slowly kissed Cas' neck again. "I know. Just, let me show you how sorry I am." Dean kissed his neck one more time and pulled back to look at him. "Please."  
Cas leaned his head down and placed another kiss on Dean's lips, then he looked down into his eyes. "Me being in a male vessel is a problem for you."  
Dean shook his head. "No. I mean, it was. I thought it was at least. I dont know Cas. Clearly, it's not a problem for my body." Dean thust his hips up slightly, pushing his hardness against Cas.  
Cas stifled a noise, and gripped Dean's shoulders. "Yes, I see that. But it's a problem for your mind.  
Dean shook his head again. "I was stupid. So stupid. Cas, please believe me. I will never do anything like that again. I... I want..." It was hard for Dean to get the words out. 'Say it' he thought to himself. Letting out a hard breath, he said "I want to kiss you." 'Not what I was supposed to say' he thought in his head.  
Finally, Cas smiled. It wasnt a big smile, but it was enough encouragement for Dean to pull Cas' head back to him and place another kiss on his lips.  
Dean, finally not desperate, took his time to explore Cas' mouth. His lips were warm and soft, and only slightly chapped. Dean slid his tongue into Cas' mouth, actually tasting him. He tasted like rain, and honey, and something else sweet. Dean ran his fingers softly through Cas' hair, making a sweet noise come out of his mouth.  
"Hello." They heard. Cas leaped out of Dean's lap, standing up. They both looked at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack. Hello. What... Did you need something?" Cas asked, trying to catch his breath and act normal.  
Jack looked between Cas and Dean. "Sam said you were back, so I thought I'd come find you. He said I shouldn't, but... I see now he was right. You're busy. I can come back later."  
"No, Jack, it's okay. We were just... talking." Cas said walking toward him.  
On the couch, still a bit shocked, Dean attempted to adjust himself so the bulge in his pants wasnt as noticable. "Yeah, it's fine kid. What's up?"  
"Nothing." He looked at Cas. "I just wanted to see you. I knew you were fine from your text messages, but I was wondering what happened? But... I can talk to you later. You guys just go back to... talking?" Jack said, with a furrow to his brow as he backed out of the room.  
They watched him go, and Cas turned around and sat back on the couch. "Well that was... something." He looked at Dean and saw concern on his face. "What? Dont worry about Jack, hes fine."  
"Its not that" Dean shook his head.  
Cas titled his head to the side. "What is it?"  
"You texted him?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.  
"Yes. He just got back, I wanted him to know I'd be back to see him. He deserved that much" Cas replied.  
"But I didnt." Dean said, resolutely.  
"Dean-" Cas started.  
"I know, it was my fault. But a text, or something, anything, would've been better than silence."  
"You didnt send me any messages." Cas said.  
Dean just stared at him. "I wanted to say what I had to say in person. Plus... I didnt think you'd message me back."  
"I understand that. And you are right, I probably wouldnt have." Cas said, placing his hand on Dean's. "I needed time. I only came because of what Sam said."  
"What did Sam say?" Dean asked, annoyance in his voice. Of course Cas came when Sam called.  
"He said you were bad. That you wouldnt get out of bed, you were constantly drunk, and that you threw a glass at him." Cas answered.  
"I threw it past him!" Dean insisted.  
"He said I needed to come right away." Cas finished. "I came to make sure you were okay."  
"I was miserable. I spent 4 days in bed, but I feel like I havent slept. I kept dreaming about that look on your face. And I was worried you'd never come back." Dean said.  
Cas nodded. "That was my intention. I didnt realize you'd drink yourself into a stupor over it. I thought you'd be with that... woman." Cas all but growled the last word.  
"I left right after you did. She was understanding. Told me to go explain myself to you." Dean laughed. "She thought you were my boyfriend, when I chased after you."  
"That's interesting" Cas said.  
"Is it?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.  
Cas laughed a little, looking down at his hand still on Dean's. "Yes. That I was your boyfriend. We hardly even kissed."  
"We could change that." Dean said.  
Cas snapped his head up and looked at Dean. "What?"  
Dean's heart started to beat harder, faster. In his head, he was yelling at himself. 'Just say it. Say you want him. That you dont want anybody else, you want to be with him. Say it. Say it, you fucking idiot!' "The kissing thing" is what actually came out of Dean's mouth. He mentally kicked himself. 'Coward'.  
"Oh, yes. We could... do that some more. If you'd like" Cas responded, his face falling almost inconceivably.  
Dean smiled, and turned his hand over, grabbing ahold of Cas'. He pulled lightly, until Cas scooted closer to him.  
Dean pressed his lips to Cas' again, another shockwave coursing through his body at the touch.  
Kissing him, Dean pulled on Cas' arm harder, wanting him back on top of him.  
Taking the queue, Cas climbed up to his knees and swung one leg over Dean's lap again. Popping his mouth off Dean's, he kissed along his jawline to his neck, stopping there to suckle a mark into it.  
Dean moaned quietly, pushing one hand onto the back of Cas' neck, while the other dug into his hips.  
Cas pushed his hips down against Dean, and he felt Cas' hardness press against his own, eliciting another moan. Cas did it again, wanting to hear that noise again, the noise he was causing Dean to make.  
Dean leaned his head back to give Cas more skin to suck, and Cas thrust down few more times, causing "fuck Cas" and other, nonsensical, words to spill out of Dean's mouth.  
Cas ate them up, shoving his tongue back into Dean's mouth. Dean had both his hands on Cas' hips now, pulling him down against him over and over again.  
Dean's mind wouldnt stop 'Fuck so good. Cas. So hard. I want him. Hot body. Cant stop. Dont stop. Wait. What am I doing. Fuck. This is crazy. This is Cas .'  
Dean tensed up a bit, and Cas noticed. He pulled back slightly, a concerned look on his face. "What happened?"  
Dean shook his head. He slid his hand back up to Cas' head, trying to pull it back to his.  
"Dean. What happened?" Cas asked again, resisting the overwhelming urge to continue what they were doing.  
'Say the words. Just say them. He wont reject you. He'll leave. No he wont. This is Cas. I want him. I need him. I lo- damnit. Say it.' Dean's head was screaming at him now.  
Dean looked deep into Cas' eyes. What he said "I need you." What he meant 'I love you'. If he couldnt even say them to himself, how was he ever gonna say them out loud?  
He pulled Cas' head back to his, pouring all the words he couldnt say into that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

They heard a knock on the livingroom door and broke apart, panting. "Damnit, what?!" Dean growled. 'At least they knocked this time' he thought.  
"I know you guys are" cleared throat "busy, but I really need to talk to you." Sam's voice.   
Dean looked at Cas, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before Cas climbed off of Dean, sitting back on the couch.  
"Come in." Dean said unhappily. "What is so damn important Sam?" He asked, as Sam walked into the room.  
"Jack got more orders. I figured I'd go with him, and let you two... umm... work things out." He responded.  
Dean sat up. "Nah, if hes going out there to kill, I'm going with."  
"Dean." Sam said, looking at Cas then back. "I think you should stay here. Jack and I can handle it."  
"No man, I'm not doing that. I'm going." Dean stood up, already walking towards the door. He didn't look back, knowing what he'd find on Cas' face.  
Dean was already almost to his room when he heard Sam running up behind him. "Dean, wait!"  
"What Sammy? I'm not letting the kid go out there to face this, without me." Dean responded, walking into his room and throwing his duffle on the bed.  
Sam stood there for a moment, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "You're running away."  
"No I'm not. We've got a job to do, so let me do it." Dean said, throwing clothes into the bag.  
"I am perfectly capable of handling this Dean. You have... more important things to be dealing with. Here." Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him as he tried to throw more stuff in the bag.  
"Just... let me go Sammy. Please. I need to." Dean said quietly.  
"Damnit Dean, dont do this to him!" Sam dropped his hand from Dean's arm and turned away. When he turned back, Dean had a pleading look on his face. "You always do this. Get so close, and then run. Just stop. For two seconds, just stop and think about what you're doing. Think of somebody else besides yourself! You just spent 4 days as a drunken mess over this, and the second he gets back you want to leave? If you go, there may be no fixing this!"  
Dean stopped packing, and just stared at his bag on the bed thinking 'Sam's right, what the hell am I doing? Running. No. Yes I am. Cas got too close and now I'm running. Fuck'.  
"Damnit" Dean whispered, more to himself than to Sam.  
"I will go with Jack. You need to stay here. With Cas." Sam said definitively.  
Dean nodded, dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it under his bed. "Fine. But I swear Sammy, if either one of you gets hurt, I'm killing you.  
Sam laughed. "Fine Dean. We're already packed so we're gonna head out now. We should be back in a few days. I'll keep you updated." Then Sam turned around and left the room.  
Dean looked around his room, thinking 'what do I do?' He noticed the card sitting on his desk, walked over and picked it up. Pulling out his phone, he wrote out a message.  
-'Hey, its Dean. From the bar the other night. I dont know if you remember.' And hit send.  
He got an immediate response back.  
\--'Yes I remember! I was hoping you'd text. What happened with Cas? Did you explain? Did he understand?'  
-'He was gone. Came back after 4 days. I explained, he seems okay. We kissed.'  
\--'Omg that's so great! I'm glad you worked it out.'  
-'Yeah well... Kind of. I tried to leave. Run an... errand... We'd been in the middle of kissing.'  
\--'Why would you do that? Was it an emergency?'  
-'It seemed important at the time.'  
\--'So where is he now?'  
-'I dunno. Probably left. I dont want to go see.'  
\--'You need to go talk to him! You're scared. Tell him that.  
-'I cant'  
\--'Bullshit. Suck it up and go do it. You do want to be with him, dont you?'  
-'Mhmm'  
\--'Then put your damn phone down, and go find him. And text me later to let me know how it goes!'  
-'Alright'  
Dean set his phone down on his nightstand, and after a couple of minutes, he made his way back to the livingroom, but Cas wasnt there. Dean's heart dropped. 'He left again. He wont come back this time. God damnit why do I fuck everything up' he thought, as he walked back down the hall toward the kitchen, hoping Cas hadnt really left, but steeling himself to the possibilty that he had.  
Dean turned the corner into the kitchen, and there Cas was, sitting at the table with his back to Dean.  
"Cas" he whispered. "I thought you'd left" he said a little louder.  
Cas shook his head and sat there for a moment, before standing up and turning around. "No, Dean. I didnt leave. But I probably should have." He was angry.  
"Cas, I-" Dean started, taking a step toward him.  
Cas held a hand up, stopping Dean from moving any further. "I understand wanting to be there for Jack, but he is very powerful, and Sam said he could handle it. You jumped at the first opportunity to leave. Again."  
"I know." Dean replied, closing his eyes and slowly nodding his head.  
"You know? You know. Okay so that makes it all better." Cas said, voice still filled with anger, though Dean could hear it faltering just a bit.  
Dean opened his eyes and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Cas, ignoring his raised hand.  
"I'm sorry " Dean said.  
"Yeah, you've been saying that a lot today." Cas responded, lowering his hand.  
"That's because I'm an idiot." Dean said, giving a small smile. When Cas didnt smile back, he continued. "I wasnt trying to leave you when you'd just gotten back. Well, I was but... What I mean is..." Deep breath. "I dont know how to do this." He finished.  
Cas gave a humorless laugh. "You think I do? You've had a lot more experience with this sort of thing than I have. I just know what feels right. And this" he motioned between them. "This feels right. But if you're not up for it, just tell me now. Please."  
"I've never felt anything like this, Cas." Dean said. "I dont know what to do with it."  
Cas nodded. "Well, when you figure it out, come find me". He started to turn toward the doorway.  
Dean reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of Cas' arm "please dont do that." He said.  
"Do what?" Cas asked, turning back towards him.  
"Dont leave." Dean said. 'Just tell him what you're feeling' he thought.  
"Dean, I dont know what you want from me here. You need space, but you dont want me to go. I'm not sure what to do with that." He tried to pull his arm from Dean's hand.  
Dean let go, but before Cas could walk away, he grabbed ahold of both of Cas' upper arms and pulled him to himself. "I don't want you to go. I dont know what this is, or what I'm doing, or how to say the right things. But I know that I dont want you to go." Then he shoved his mouth against Cas'.  
He could feel Cas' hands slide around him as he kissed him back. Dean felt Cas press against him, turn them around, and start moving him backwards, backing him into the table.  
The back of Dean's legs hit the table and Cas picked him up and set him on top of it. Pulling back a little to look at Dean, Cas slid himself between his legs, until he was right up against him.  
Dean smiled, and leaned his head forward. Bringing their lips back together.  
They stayed like that for a long time, kissing, exploring with their hands and mouths, and softly rutting against each other.  
Enjoying the quiet of the empty bunker, with nothing but their breathing, and the noises Cas was making, Dean didnt want to stop. But he realized how tired he actually was. He felt like he'd had no rest in a week.  
Dean pulled back slowly. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really need to get some sleep."  
Cas nodded "of course." And he slid out from between Dean's legs.  
Dean hopped down off the table, and brushed past Cas as he headed toward the hall. Dean stopped, and turned around looking at Cas. "You coming?" He asked.  
"I dont sleep Dean" Cas replied, with a small head tilt.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean you cant join me until I fall asleep, does it?"  
"No, I suppose it doesnt" Cas replied. After a moment, he walked toward Dean and followed him to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Once in his room, Dean went to his dresser and, rifling through, pulled out a couple pairs of pajama pants, and a tshirt. He tossed one pair and the tshirt to Cas, who caught them and looked at them questioningly.  
"If you're gonna hang out while I try to sleep, might as well be comfortable" Dean answered the unasked question.  
Cas nodded, and began unbuttoning his shirt. It took everything he had, but Dean turned around, took off his own jeans, and slipped on the pajama pants.  
He waited until Cas said "okay" before turning back around. He took in the sight in front of him. Seeing Cas so casual was something new to him, and he liked it.  
Dean pulled back the blanket on the bed and climbed in, motioning for Cas to follow. His heart pounded as he watched Cas slide in next to him. 'Cas is in my bed' just kept repeating in his head.  
"So... You wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked.  
"You said you needed to rest" Cas replied.  
"I do. Just figured it would give you something to do, other than watch me sleep." Dean chuckled a little, the thought of Cas just sitting there watching him sleep was making him both nervous and a little excited down below.  
Cas gave a small nod, and Dean reached over Cas, grabbing the remote that was sitting next to his phone on the nightstand. He turned the TV on, then scrolled through netflix until he found something that might interest Cas.  
Dean cuddled down into the pillows, making himself comfortable. He looked over at Cas, who was sitting straight up in the bed with his legs straight out.  
"You can get comfortable, Cas." He said.  
Cas looked at Dean, studying the way he was laying, then moved to copy his position. Once he was settled, he looked at Dean.  
Dean just laughed and hit play on the remote, then reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and flipped the lamp off. The room was flooded in darkness for a few moments, then the movie started up.  
Dean laid there, trying to watch the movie, but all he kept thinking about was how close Cas was. How warm the bed was, having someone in it. It had been a long time since he'd shared a bed.  
Dean turned on his side toward Cas, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He reached out and laid his hand on Cas', before drifting off to sleep.

Dean's eyes flew open, his heart pounding fast. He could feel something hard under his head, not his pillow. He laid still for a moment listening, and heard a breath being drawn in. He looked up, right into Cas' face, just inches from his own. His head was on Cas' chest, and he could feel Cas' arm wrapped around him, running his fingers through his hair softly.  
"Cas" he whispered.  
"You had a bad dream" Cas said. It wasnt a question.  
Dean nodded. He could still feel his heart pounding. He was used to waking up like this, but not with somebody else there with him. Everything inside him broke in that moment, staring into Cas' eyes, and he pushed his head up, pressing his lips to Cas'. His mind was filled with nothing but 'Want. Need'.  
Cas kissed him back, his hand getting rougher in Dean's hair.  
Dean climbed onto his knees, trying to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. He slid himself so his left leg was in between Cas'.  
As Cas pulled his head back to breathe, Dean moved down to his neck, kissing and biting any skin he could get to. He reached his hand down to the hem of Cas' shirt, and pushed it up, trying to get to more skin. Cas leaned up a bit, allowing Dean to pull the shirt over his head.  
Dean didnt hesitate, attacking Cas' chest with his mouth.  
As he kissed down, he could hear Cas draw in a shuddering breath. "Dean, wait."  
Dean stopped, and looked up at Cas. "I need you. Please."  
Before he knew what was happening, Cas had grabbed ahold of him and rolled them over, so now Cas was the one on top with his leg in between Dean's. Dean could feel himself get even harder, straining against his pants.  
Cas leaned down to kiss Dean again, pulling his shirt up as he did so. He pulled back long enough to yank Dean's shirt over his head, and toss it to the floor, returning to the kiss.  
Dean moaned as Cas pushed his thigh harder against him, feeling Cas' hardness on his own leg.  
Cas pulled back an inch and looked at Dean, before he slid down and started kissing Dean's chest. Kissing and nibbling all over, leaving small bite marks, Cas made his way down. He stopped for a second when he reached the top of Dean's pants, and Dean looked down at him. 'So beautiful' he thought.  
He could hear Cas take a breath, then felt him slide his hands under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and off, and discarding them to floor as well.  
Dean was left in just his boxers, and could feel a bit of nervousness creep in, the want coursing through him overpowering it as soon as he felt it.  
Cas kissed around the lines of his boxers, his thighs, hipbones, then lower stomach. He moved down further, kissing Dean's hard length pressing against his boxers.  
Cas looked up at Dean as he gripped the elastic band and pulled slowly, just enough to release Dean's hard cock from its confines.  
Slowly, as Dean watched, Cas lightly grabbed ahold of him, and licked a line from base to tip.  
Dean moaned and thew his head back. He closed his eyes and felt the most amazing hot wet feeling envelope his straining cock.  
Cas slowly moved his head forward, testing, and observed Dean. He'd never done this before. He flicked his eyes up to Dean, noting his thrown back head, and hands tangled in the bedsheets.  
As Cas moved further down, Dean felt his tip his the back of Cas throat, and couldnt control himself. He let loose the most intense moan "mmmnnghhh Cas!"  
Cas smiled around Dean's cock, pulling back and plunging down again. Dean's mind was reeling 'So fucking good... Cas... How does he... Cas... Fuck... Oh God... Please... Cas... Cas' mouth... Fuck'.  
Dean held himself still, resisting every urge to thrust his hips up. He felt Cas' hands grab ahold of his hips, pulling him closer.  
Cas bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue along as he went. Then he pulled almost all the way off, giving a small suck to just the head. Dean thrust his hips up unintentionally, shoving himself back into Cas' mouth fully. He could feel Cas chuckle a little around him, which just added more stimulus.  
Dean moved his hand into Cas' hair, gripping tightly. "Dont stop" he breathed.  
Cas plunged his mouth down a few more times, grabbing the base of Dean's cock with his hand and squeezing.  
Dean opened his eyes and looked down, watching his hard shaft disappear into Cas' mouth over and over again. He couldnt hold back. With a loud moan of Cas' name, he felt himself let loose, pleasure wracking his body as wave after wave spasmed through him, throwing his head back and closing his eyes again.  
Cas didnt ease up, squeezing and sucking until he'd swallowed every drop Dean gave him. Once he could feel Dean's body relax, he pulled his mouth off, licking his lips.  
Dean laid there, unable to move, his mind reeling 'That was... best... amazing... fuck... Cas...'  
He felt Cas move above him and Dean opened his eyes to Cas smiling down at him. "That was okay?" Cas asked.  
"That was... Perfect." Dean responded, leaning up to kiss Cas lightly.  
Cas reached down and pulled Dean's boxers back over his softened length, rolling off him. Cas reached over, and pulled Dean against him. "Time for you to sleep" he said.  
"But, you-" Dean started, motioning to Cas' lower half.  
Cas chuckled and shook his head. "Sleep Dean."  
Dead closed his eyes, resting his head back on Cas' chest. He felt Cas' hand move up into his hair again, softly running his fingers through.  
'Perfect' he thought, as his mind went black, and he fell into sleep once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up slowly this time, realizing that, for the first time in a long time, he hadnt had a nightmare.  
He could still feel Cas breathing underneath his head. 'He didnt leave' he thought.  
Dean smiled, and looked up into Cas' face. He stared for a moment before noticing the stoic look, a glint of anger in Cas' eyes.  
Dean pulled back, sitting up. "What's wrong?" He asked, his heart starting to beat a little faster. 'Hes pissed. About last night? Fuck. Did I fuck this up again already?' Dean thought.  
Cas shook his head slightly and sat up, looking away, anywhere but at Dean.  
"Cas. If this is about last night. I'm sor-" Dean started to say.  
"Its not about that, Dean" Cas responded, hurt leaking into his voice.  
"What happened?" Dean whispered.  
Cas took a few moments before he responded. "Your phone kept beeping. I didn't want it to wake you, so I tried to turn it off." Cas reached over and tossed Dean's cell to him. "Your girlfriend texted. I didnt intend to look, but then I saw my name." He finished angrily.  
"Cas, shes not-" Dean tried.  
"You texted her last night, when you tried to leave. Were you going to go to to her? Is that why you wanted to leave with Jack so badly?" Cas asked, flashing an angered look at Dean.  
Dean shook his head hard. "No, of course not. I just-".  
"Whatever Dean. We arent together, you can do what you want." Cas said, making a move to get out of the bed.  
"Cas, wait!" Dean threw his hand forward, grabbing ahold of Cas' arm. "I wasnt going to see her. I just... Wanted to talk to somebody, other than Sam. Somebody who wasnt invested in this like he is."  
"Why?" Cas spit out.  
"Because..." Dean didnt know what to say. Why had he done it? Had he been looking for an out? 'No. I want Cas. Tell him!' He yelled at himself.  
When Dean did answer right away, Cas pulled his arm out of Deans' and stood up, stepping away from the bed and grabbing his shirt off the floor. As he put it on, he said "you dont have to pretend on my account. Its fine."  
"Cas, stop. Did you even read the messages?" Dean asked.  
Cas shook his head "I wasnt intending to invade your privacy, and when I realized who it was, I stopped reading."  
Dean crawled across the bed and stood up next to Cas. "I wasnt texting her because I want her."  
Cas shook his head and back away from Dean. "Like I said. Do whatever you want."  
"But this is what I want!" Dean insisted. "Cas please, just listen to me."  
"I'm tired of listening to excuses Dean." Cas turned around, heading for the door.  
"Cas, stop!" Dean shouted, desperate.  
"Why?" Cas asked.  
Dean's heart was beating out of his chest. His head was screaming at him now 'Do it. Fucking do it! You're gonna lose him forever. Do it. NOW'.  
"Because I fucking love you, god damnit!" Dean yelled.  
Cas stopped walking and just stood there. He slowly turned around to face Dean.  
"What?" He whispered.  
"I said..." Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I said I love you."  
Cas stood there staring at Dean for what felt like an eternity. Dean was breathing hard, his pulse pounding in his ears the only noise in the room.  
Cas slowly walked towards Dean, with a look on his face that could frighten the most powerful of creatures. Dean stood there immobile, not sure what was coming. Did he piss Cas off that much?  
When Cas reached Dean, he put his hands on Dean's chest and shoved him against the wall, staring into his eyes. Dean took a deep breath, then Cas crushed his mouth to Deans.  
Surprised, Dean stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him against himself.  
Cas pulled his head back. "Say it again" he growled.  
"I... love you" Dean choked out.  
Cas picked Dean up and threw him onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Dean felt Cas climb on top of him, claiming his mouth once again, not letting him catch his breath. Dean's chest was burning with the need for air, but he didnt care. He grabbed Cas's shirt, pulling his body down harder against himself.  
Cas wedged himself between Dean's legs and thrust against him, causing Dean to groan and grip Cas' shirt tighter.  
Cas ran his hand over Dean's chest, his skin on fire wherever Cas touched it. He wanted more.  
Cas moved his lips down to Dean's neck, sucking new marks into it. 'More... more... more' he thought to himself. "More, Cas" he gasped out. "I want you."  
Cas hastily pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it back on the floor where it was not long ago. Dean clung to him, panting, desperate for more contact.  
"Please Cas" he panted, not knowing exactly what he wanted, just knowing he wanted to be closer.  
Not hesitating, Cas slid his hand down and gripped Dean's boxers, the only clothes he had left on after last night, and pulled them off, throwing them aside.  
Dean drew in a sharp breath as the cool air hit his hard member, immediately warmed by Cas pressing his own clothed hardness against him.  
"Too many clothes" Dean gasped out, gripping Cas' head, that was still attacking his chest, with one hand.  
Cas effortlessly leaned back for a moment and slid his bottoms off, kicking them off the bed, and settling back over Dean.  
Dean moaned as he felt Cas' hard bare cock rub against his own. "Fuck, yes."  
Cas rutted against Dean over and over, listening to the wonderful noises he was making. He pressed his mouth back to Dean's, swallowing them.  
"More" Dean begged into Cas' mouth.  
Cas pulled back and looked at Dean questioningly, slight head tilt and all.  
"Yes Cas, please." Dean said, knowing what the question was. "I need it. I need you. Please" He leaned over and pulled a bottle out of his nightstand, handing it to Cas.  
"Dean, are you sure?" Cas asked, staring into his eyes. Dean nodded, and Cas took the bottle from him.  
Dean was scared, terrified even. It wasnt something he'd ever even considered before Cas. But he knew he wanted it.  
Dean watched as Cas opened the bottle and squirted a bit onto his fingers, rubbing it around. Cas leaned over him, pressing their lips together as he slowly circled Dean's hole with his finger and gently pushed in.  
It was an interesting feeling for Dean. It stung a bit, but wasnt unpleasant. He felt Cas stretching him out, before he added a second finger. That one hurt a bit, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath, clenching his teeth. Cas sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it, trying to distract him from the pain.  
It didnt take long before the pain subsided and Dean began to enjoy it, wiggling around under Cas. Cas pushed his fingers around a bit more, before sliding them out, causing Dean to whine a bit at the loss of contact.  
Cas climbed back to his knees and lined himself up. Dean stared up into his blue eyes as he pushed forward, entering Dean with excruciating slowness.  
Dean gripped onto Cas' back, clinging to him, trying to control his breathing. Cas paused, but Dean shook his head and whispered "dont stop."  
Cas continued, slowly, until he was completely sheathed inside Dean, then he stopped moving and just stared down at him. Dean took a few shaky breaths, getting used to feeling so... full.  
After a bit, Dean nodded, indicating he was ready. Cas pulled back a little, still very slowly, and pushed back in. A few more times, and Dean barely felt the sting anymore.  
Cas started to speed up his thrusts, causing Dean to grab onto him again, digging his nails into his back. He heard Cas moan his name, causing his untouched cock between them to throb.  
Dean's mind was a pleasant jumble of thoughts. 'That's good. Fuck yes. Cas. Cas is in me. Fucking me. Cas. Cas. Yes. FUCK AAA NGHH'. Dean's body spasmed as a shock of pleasure shot through him. "The fuck?" He panted out.  
Cas smirked, angled himself, and shoved in harder. Another shock coursed through Dean, who threw his head back moaning. Over and over again Cas hit that spot, causing Dean to writhe below him on the bed, as he let out moan after moan of pure ecstasy.  
"Cas.. cant... hold it... FUCK... dont stop!" Dean couldnt breathe, he couldnt think, he just felt.  
Cas hit that spot one more time, and Dean's cock exploded between them, untouched, streams of white covering Cas' stomach.  
Cas moaned, feeling Dean clench around him, and after a few more thrusts, Dean could feel Cas let go, filling him.  
Cas slowed down his thrusts. Once he was empty, he stopped moving, looking down into Dean's eyes.  
Dean smiled up at Cas, leaned his head up, and captured his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.  
Dean could feel Cas shaking. He held onto him and rolled them, so Cas was on his side next to Dean, his softening member pulling out.  
"You are amazing" Dean whispered.  
Cas laughed a small laugh, shaking his head. "This is all new to me Dean".  
"Me too." Dean said. "How did you know... that thing you did?"  
"I've done some research" Cas responded.  
"Research, huh? Well, I'm suddenly a big fan of research." Dean actually laughed.  
Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "So that was okay?" He asked.  
"Do you really have to ask?" Dean smiled. "Yes, Cas. That's was... Probably the most amazing sex I've ever had. In my life."  
"Until next time" Cas said, smirking.  
Dean laughed again. "I look forward to it."


	11. Chapter 11

They laid there for a few, just staring at each other. Dean began to get uncomfortable from the wetness all over, and in, him. He started to wiggle around. "I need a shower." He said.  
Cas nodded "yes, that would probably be wise."  
Dean slid out from Cas' arms, and stood up. "You coming?" He asked, looking back at Cas still laying in the bed.  
Cas smiled, and climbed out of the bed. "Yes, I'd enjoy that."  
Dean grabbed some clothes and they made their way to the shower room, not bothering to dress first since Sam and Jack were both gone.  
As they washed themselves, Dean finally got a chance to look over Cas' body. His strong beautiful amazing body. From his hard fit chest, down to his muscular thighs. He really was amazing.  
"What?" Cas asked, realizing Dean was staring at him.  
Dean shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. You're just... really hot." Dean laughed.  
Cas blushed a bit, and looked down. "You're very attractive yourself, Dean." He responded, scanning his eyes back up, raking over Dean's body.  
"If you keep looking at me like that, we may never get out of here" Dean said, flashing another brilliant smile.  
They finished up, and Dean reached past Cas to shut the water off. As Dean leaned over him, Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder. Dean leaned back, smiled, and grabbed their towels from the hook outside the stall, handing one to Cas.  
They stepped out, drying themselves, and began to get dressed in the clothes Dean had brought in. A pair of jeans and tshirts for both, and a flannel to throw over top for Dean.  
Silently, they made their way back to Dean's room. Glancing at the clock, Dean noted it was already 5 in the morning. "Might as well start the day" he said.  
"Did you get enough rest?" Cas asked.  
"I havent felt this rested in while, Cas" Dean replied. He walked over to the bed, stripping it of all the bedding. "I'm just gonna throw these in the wash. I'll meet you in the kitchen?"  
"Sure Dean, sounds good." Cas said, as he made his way out of the room.  
If Dean was being honest with himself, he really hadnt felt this refreshed in a very long time. His ass hurt a bit, but he expected that.  
Remembering what had led up to that magical moment, Dean tossed the bundle of dirty bedding back on the bed, and grabbed his phone. Flipping through his messages, he read what Courtney had said last night.  
\--'what happened with Cas?'  
\--'did you tell him?'  
\--'I havent heard back so I'm assuming things either went really great, or really bad.'  
\--'you better text me back in the morning. I'm dying here.'  
\--'cant sleep thinking about this. Text me asap, I'll probably be awake.'  
Dean smiled. Hed just met this chick but she now sounded as invested in this as Sam was. He pulled up a blank message and wrote:  
-'great, bad, then great again. I'll tell you later. Gotta wash my sheets.' And hit send.  
He went to set the phone back down, and laughed to himself when he heard an immediate beep.  
\--'oooh washing sheets, that good huh? Tell me what happened as soon as you can. He must be a great guy. Maybe I can meet him sometime.'  
Dean typed up another message.  
-'he's the best. Maybe you can. We'll see.'  
Dean tossed his phone onto the bed, then, thinking about, it he picked it back up and shoved it in his pocket.  
Dean grabbed the bundle of dirty stuff again, and made his way to the laundry room, throwing them in and starting it up. Once that was set, he headed to the kitchen.  
As he walked in, he saw Cas pouring 2 cups of coffee into mugs. Quietly, Dean walked over to him and slid his arms around Cas' waist.  
"You made coffee." He stated.  
Cas nodded. "That is your normal morning routine."  
"Mhmm" Dean leaned his face down, nosing against Cas' neck, and heard Cas let out a small giggle. An actual giggle. He made an angel giggle. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss against his soft skin.  
Css leaned his head back, resting it on Dean's shoulder.  
'This is nice. Really nice.' Dean thought to himself.  
After a moment, Dean's stomach growled. Cas stood back up straight and turned around. "You're hungry."  
"Yeah. I havent eaten since Sam forced me to yesterday morning. I guess I'll make something. You want some?" Dean asked.  
"I don't eat, Dean." Cas replied.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean laughed. He pressed a light kiss to Cas' lips, then turned around and headed for the fridge while Cas took their coffee to the table and sat down.  
Dean fried up some bacon, then cracked a couple of eggs into the grease, popping bread down in the toaster while they fried. Once it was all done, he put them on a plate, and sat down at the table across from Cas.  
Dean started shovelling the food into his mouth. When it was halfway gone, he looked up and noticed Cas watching him with a small smile on his face.  
"What?" Dean asked. Or tried to, as a bit of food sprayed out of his mouth.  
Cas laughed. "Nothing. I just like watching you enjoy things."  
Dean laughed and went back to his food, inhaling the rest of it.  
When he was finished, he sat back, content. He felt happy. Satisfied. He stared at Cas who was playing with the mug of coffee in front of him.  
"I'm glad you came back." Dean said.  
Cas looked up at him. "I am too, Dean." Then he looked back down into his coffee, as if it held all the answers of the universe.  
Dean thought for a moment, then leaned forward. He had to be honest with Cas. Not telling him things had caused him to almost lose him several times. "Cas?"  
"Hmm?" Cas said, looking back up at Dean.  
"I need to tell you something." Cas just stared at him. "Okay. So, when I was collecting the bedding, I looked at my phone and read... her messages. She was just asking how things went between us. I texted her back." Dean finished in a rush. 'Please dont be mad' he thought.  
Cas just stared for several moments, then he nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Dean."  
"Youre... not mad?" He asked. 'Please dont be mad' he thought again.  
He heard Cas take a deep breath. "No Dean, I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me you spoke to her in the first place, we could have avoided fighting about it."  
Dean nodded. "That's why I told you this time. I wanna be honest with you. I dont want her, but its... nice. To talk to somebody. About things." Dean didnt know if he was making any sense.  
"I understand, Dean. You need other friends. Though I dont like that you kissed her. It makes me feel this... bubbling inside. I cant explain it." Cas said, furrowing his brow.  
Dean nodded. "Its jealousy, Cas. But theres nothing to be jealous of. No woman has anything on you."  
Cas tried to hold back a smile, but failed, letting the grin cover his face, reaching his eyes.  
"She wants to meet you." Dean said. He took a deep breath, holding it until Cas spoke again.  
"Okay. That would be nice." Cas replied.  
"Really?" Dean was surprised.  
"Yes. If she is going to be a friend of yours, then I would like to get to know her." Cas said, taking a sip from his cup.  
"Okay." Dean nodded. "Okay. Then I guess we'll... set something up."  
"That sounds good Dean. Maybe for tonight? We could all have dinner."  
Dean had other, more private plans in mind for tonight, but he nodded. "Sure, Cas."  
Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages again. Shed replied back already, of course.  
\--'Anytime. Just let me know.'  
Dean wrote up another message:  
-'you free tonight? He wants to meet you too.'  
The beep was almost immediate again.  
\--'yes!  
-'Okay. How about the diner in town, around 7?'  
\--'I'll be there, with bells on!'  
-'See you then'  
Dean set his phone down on the table. "Tonight at 7, at the diner." He said to Cas.  
Cas nodded, returning to his coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. Dean made himself busy around the bunker with various tasks. He finished washing his bedding, and decided to wash his clothes too, since it seemed like Cas might be wearing them more often, along with the bedding he'd stuffed in the bottom of his closet yesterday. He also cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom.  
He was wiping down the tables in the library when he noticed Cas hadn't moved from one of the tables in the back in a long time. He'd just sat there, with Dean's laptop in front of him, for a good part of the day.  
"Cas, what are you doing over there?" He asked as he cleaned a table across the room.  
When Cas didn't answer, and just stared at the screen, Dean made his way toward him.  
As he approached, Cas looked up at him, and shut the laptop quickly. "Hm? What?" Cas asked.  
Dean laughed. "What are you doing that has you so entranced by that screen that you dont want me to see?"  
Cas shrugged. "Research" he said.  
"Research huh?" Dean asked.  
"Yes Dean, research. Now if you'd kindly go back to what you were doing so I can finish, that would be nice." Cas looked so serious.  
Dean shook his head and grinned. "Sure Cas, whatever you say." He walked away.  
A couple of hours later, it was approaching time to go. Dean headed back into the library to find Cas, but when he walked in Cas wasnt in there.  
Dean went looking for him, checking the kitchen, even his own bedroom, but no Cas. Dean made his way down the hall to Cas' room. The door was closed, so Dean knocked.  
When Cas opened the door, Dean had to take a moment to straighten out his thoughts. Cas stood there in black slacks and a button down black dress shirt that was slightly open at the top. It looked like he'd tried to tame his hair, but had only made it more messy, which, if Dean was being honest, was hot as fuck.  
"Cas. You look... Wow" Dean said, unable to come up with any words.  
"This is okay? I wanted to look nice." Cas replied, looking down at himself   
Dean looked him up and down again, appreciating the effort Cas had put into this. "Yeah Cas. Thats... More than okay." Dean stepped toward him, placing his hand on Cas' waist, and leaned his head down slightly. He could feel himself growing a little hard. He wanted to say fuck their plans and throw Cas down on his bed.  
Dean kissed Cas deeply, exploring his mouth with his tongue. When Dean pulled Cas' body against his, Cas pulled his head back a little, breathless. "We're going to be late, Dean."  
"I dont care" Dean said, and kissed Cas again.  
Cas laughed, pulling back again. "Yes, you do. Come on." Cas pulled completely out of Dean's grasp and walked around him.  
"Well now I have to change. I cant go out next to you looking like this" Dean said, looking down at his own clothes. He was wearing a clean pair of dark jeans, a black tshirt, with a green flannel over the top.  
Cas took a good look at Dean. "What's wrong with what you're wearing? I think you look very nice."  
Dean smiled. "Thanks Cas. Okay, let's get this show on the road I guess. Unless you changed your mind?"  
"No Dean. We made a commitment." Cas said, turning away from him and continuing down the hall with a smile on his face.  
They headed out to the garage and climbed inside Baby. As she purred to life, Dean smiled. "I havent been out of the bunker in almost a week. This is nice."  
Dean pulled put of the garage, and out onto the quiet road that lead from the bunker.  
As they neared town, Dean started to get a little nervous. Was Cas just doing this to go off on her? Nah, he wouldnt do that. So why was he? And why did she want to meet him? I mean, Dean hardly knew her. But if this is what it took to make Cas more comfortable, he would do it.  
Dean pulled into the parking lot of the diner, and eased Baby into a spot. He sat there for a moment, just staring at the building.  
"Dean?" Cas asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah?" Dean looked at him. Cas was making that cute head tilt he always made. "Yeah, Cas. Let's go."  
They climbed out of the car and walked inside. Dean looked around, and saw her already sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. She waved, and they walked over to her.  
"Hi!" She said, standing. She took Cas' hand, shaking it. "It is so nice to meet you! I'm Courtney."  
Cas shook her hand back, looking a little awkward. "Castiel... Cas." He responded.  
"Castiel, that's an interesting name. I've never heard that before." She said, sitting down.  
Cas slid into the seat across from hers, and Dean sat down to his left..  
"Its an angelic name. The seraph Castiel, angel of the lord." Cas said, in his straightforward way.  
Dean lightly elbowed Cas, never getting used to the fact that he didnt care to hide who he was.  
Courtney just nodded, smiling. "Well, I like it." She looked at Dean. "I'm glad you guys came. I've been dying to hear what happened after you left the other night."  
Dean chanced a look at Cas, and saw a small bit of anger flash in his eyes.  
"Yes, the other night was... something" Cas basically growled.  
"Cas" Dean whispered.  
"No, no, it's totally fine" Courtney said, raising her hand up. "Cas?" Cas looked at her. "I didnt know there was a... thing here. Trust me, if I'd known anything about this, I would never have kissed him."  
More anger flashed in Cas' eyes, and Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
"I promise, I dont want him in that way. I'd had a rough day, and just needed a distraction. I would never come between two people that clearly love each other. That's why I wanted to meet you, to explain. I hope you understand." Courtney stopped talking, and just watched Cas.  
Dean looked over at Cas too, and saw his face softening.  
Slowly, Cas nodded. "Okay." He said. After a moment, he smiled a little. "Thank you."  
Courtney nodded "I'm glad you understand. Now. Who's hungry? Cuz I'm starving." She picked up her menu.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean perused the menu, already knowing what he was going to order, and once the waitress came over, he said "double bacon cheeseburger with everything, extra onions."  
She looked at Cas. "I'll have the same." Cas did this a lot. He didnt eat, but if they were having dinner with someone else he would order whatever Dean ordered, and nibble on it throughout the evening. Then Dean would end up eating it as a midnight snack later.  
The waitress looked at Courtney. "Screw it, I'll have the same. Extra bacon."  
Dean gave her a look and nod. Most women ordered basically nothing, but he supposed she wasnt trying to impress anyone here.  
As the waitress walked away, Courtney said "What? I order what I like. I hate women who order a salad, then spend the night hungry and wishing they'd just had the damn burger."  
Dean smiled, and glanced at Cas. He could see a hint of jealousy in his face, but he was trying to contain it.  
"What do you do, professionally?" Cas asked her, filling the silence. Dean actually didnt know the answer to this. They hadnt spent too much time talking.  
"Oh, umm. Well actually, I'm a psychologist" she answered.  
"Ahh, makes sense." Dean said.  
Courtney laughed "that obvious, huh?"  
Dean shrugged. "Just a little. It's alright, you gave me the push I needed to do what I'd been wanting to do for a long time." He looked at Cas, and saw Cas try to hide a small smile.  
"You guys are adorable" Courtney said, a big smile on her face.  
"So, what do you guys do?" She asked. Just then, the waitress returned with their food. As she set the plates in front of them, Dean and Cas looked at each other.  
"We help people." Dean said, picking his burger up.  
"Oh yeah?" Courtney plucked a fry off her plate. "That's nice. How?"  
"Its hard to explain." Dean answered, taking a bite. He glanced up at her and could see a confused look on her face.  
Dean shrugged, chewing. He hated when people asked what he did, he could never come up with a good enough answer, without outright lying. He moved around uncomfortably in his seat, trying to avoid her piercing gaze.  
"We hunt monsters." Cas said.  
Dean's head whipped up, toward Cas. "Cas! Seriously?! What the fuck man."  
Cas slowly looked over at Dean. "Dean, if you're going to be friends with her, she deserves to know the truth."  
Dean chanced a glance at Courtney, and saw a smirk on her face. After a moment, she laughed. "Funny." Then took a bite of her burger.  
Dean nodded "yeah, he has quite the sense of humor."  
"I'm not joking." Cas said staring at Courtney now with unblinking calm.  
"Damnit Cas, come on!" Dean said, dropping his burger to his plate.  
Dean watched Courtney slowly set her burger down, put her elbows on the table, and lean forward. She contemplated for a moment, watching Cas. "You're either not joking, or you're a very good liar. I pride myself on being able to tell when someone is being truthful." She studied him some more. "But I cant tell with you."  
"That is because I am being truthful. You should know, being friends with Dean can be dangerous." Cas picked at the burger still sitting untouched on his plate.  
"Cas, that's enough." Dean said, turning towards him. Dean was pretty sure he was trying to scare her off. Or, at the very least, make her think he was crazy.  
"I see you're not denying it, Dean." Courtney stated, turning her gaze to him.  
Dean let off a nervous laugh, and shifted again. He didnt want to lie, it would be calling Cas out. But he also didnt want to tell the truth. 'Damnit Cas, why do you do this shit' he thought.  
Dean watched as Courtney leaned back in her seat. She nodded "Okay then."  
"What?" Dean and Cas asked at the same time.  
"Well, I figure either you're lying to scare me away" she said, staring at Cas. "Or you're telling the truth to scare me away."  
Cas didnt say a word, just stared back at her with that damn stoic look of his.  
Courtney smiled, picking another fry up. "I really like you" she pointed to Cas with the fry.  
"What?" It was the only word Dean could pull out of his head.  
Courtney shrugged. "Hes very protective of you. He doesnt like that we're friends, but hes coming around. Softening to me a bit. I can see it in his posture." Dean could feel Cas shift a bit beside him, and Courtney turned her eyes to him.  
The two stared at one another for, what felt like, to Dean, a very long time. Then, Cas nodded. It was very subtle, but Dean saw it. He also saw Cas' mouth twitch, holding back a smile.  
They sat in silence for a while, eating their food. Dean didnt know what to say. She probably thought they were crazy, but apparently it was a loveable crazy. Dean had no idea how he was gonna get them out of this, but part of him didnt want to. It would be almost nice to have someone who knew.   
"So" Courtney said, and Dean almost jumped, it had been so long since anyone had spoken. "What kind of monsters do you hunt?"  
Dean shrugged. "All of them. Vampires, werewolves, shifters."  
"And, most recently, my father." Cas jumped in.  
"Your father? What kind of monster is he?" Courtney asked.  
"He's God" Cas answered, so assuredly.  
Courtney snorted "God? You cant be serious. Now you're just pulling my leg."  
"I assure you, I'm not pulling any part of you" Cas said, looking down at his hands.  
"She means you're joking with her, Cas" Dean said, smiling. He really loved how some phrases confused Cas still.  
"Oh. Well, either way, I'm serious." Cas said.  
Courtney tilted her head to the side, almost the way Cas did, but not nearly as cute. "So you're telling me" she leaned forward again. "That you really are an angel. And your father is God. And you're hunting him?"  
Cas nodded "yes."  
Courtney stared for a moment before saying "well, it sounds like we're all fucked then."  
Dean couldnt figure out if she was just humoring them, or if she actually believed them. He took the last bite of his burger, and quietly said, almost to himself "I need a damn drink."  
"Me too. Let's go grab one!" Courtney said.  
Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. "Thats fine." He said.  
Dean reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, but Courtney stopped him with a raised hand. "No no. I've got this. It's the least I can do." She said. She waved the waitress over for the check, and paid.  
They walked outside, and, agreeing to meet at the bar up the road, got into their cars.   
This was the same bar they'd met at the other night, as it was the only one in town. Dean didnt know how Cas would feel about it. "Cas, man, if you dont want to-"  
"Its really fine, Dean. I kind of like her" he replied, cutting Dean off.  
"Really?" Dean started the car, and pulled out of the spot.  
Cas nodded. "Yes. Shes very candid. She believes us, you know. I can tell."  
Dean nodded, considering. "I figured she was just humoring us." He chuckled.  
Cas nodded again. "She was at first. But, the more we talked, the more she believed."  
Dean pulled into the lot of the bar, parking in the same spot he'd parked the other night. He shut off the car and turned to Cas. "You're okay?" He asked.  
Cas looked at him. "Yes Dean, I'm fine. Really."  
Dean smiled then, and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Cas' lips. "You're amazing" he whispered, pulling back.  
That wasnt enough for Cas, so he reached up, putting his hand on the back of Dean's neck, and pulled him back in, crushing their lips together. Cas shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean tasted burgers and grease and something sweet again.  
They heard a knock on the window and jumped apart. "Hey guys, if you wanna, you know, head back home, that's really cool" Courtney said, standing outside the window laughing.  
Dean took one more look at Cas then climbed out of the car. "No, we're good." He said, watching Cas get out of his side.  
Still laughing, Courtney led them inside the bar and to a table toward the back of the room. It wasnt too busy a night, and there were plenty of open tables.  
Once they'd grab the table, Dean said "first round's on me. What do you guys want?"  
"Whatever you're having is fine." Cas replied.  
"Same here!" Courtney said enthusiastically.  
Dean nodded, and walked to the bar. He put their order in, and while he was waiting he turned around and watched.  
They were sitting at the table, and Cas was laughing. Actual, full blown laughing. He glanced over at Courtney and saw a genuine smile on her face. Dean had no idea what they were talking about, but seeing Cas like that, it put such a big smile on his own face.  
Once the drinks were poured, Dean paid and headed back to the table, hands full. Cas' laughter had died down, but Dean could see the glint of happiness in his eyes. "What's so funny guys?" He asked, setting the drinks down.  
Cas shook his head. "Nothing Dean. Thank you" he picked up the beer Dean set in front of him.  
"Thanks!" Courtney said, sliding a shot in front of herself.  
Dean grabbed a seat and picked up the shot glass. "To a... good night?" He said.  
Courtney and Cas followed suit, clinking their glasses together and downing the shot.  
Dean smiled, taking his shot a second later.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of hours, and many many drinks later, Dean was pretty hammered. They'd discussed everything from where they'd travelled, to some of Courtney's most interesting patients. Dean was really enjoying himself, and it seemed like Cas was too.  
The drunker Dean got, the more he'd touch Cas. It started with just a small brush of his arm, or a hand on the shoulder. Leading up to Dean laying his hand on Cas leg and rubbing his thigh. Cas kept watching Dean, with a half smile on his face, making sure he wasnt getting too drunk to function.  
Courtney seemed pretty sloshed too, and she couldn't stop laughing at anything Cas said.  
"Alright, another round?" Dean asked, standing up.  
"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas asked, with a look that said he thought Dean had had more than enough.  
"Come on man, just one more. I promise." Dean replied, wobbling a little.  
Cas stood up "Okay, but I'll get it."  
Dean handed over the cash in his hand, and leaned in, loudly whispering "thank you sexy." Dean sat back down in his seat hard, and let off a chuckle.  
Cas shook his head, and couldnt hide his smile, as he walked away.  
Noticing Dean watching Cas, Courtney said "Man, you've got it bad."  
"Hmm?" Dean looked at her. She was a little fuzzy, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"You are so totally, over the top in love with that man." She said, grinning.  
Dean nodded, trying to muster a serious face.  
"He loves you just as much, you know. You're so lucky." She said, staring off wistfully.  
"Hey, you can have that. Well, not that, that's mine. I mean him. Hes mine. What I mean is..." Dean took a breath. "You can have love."  
She nodded "maybe." Staring at Dean, she started to giggle. "You're drunk." She said.  
"Nah. Mmm fine." Dean said, closing his eyes.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" He heard Cas' voice, and popped his eyes open.  
"Yes, I am just... awesome." He said.  
Cas placed the drinks on the table, and sat down. Dean grabbed his shot, holding it up. "To... love" he said, staring at Cas.  
Cas and Courtney raised their glasses, and they all downed the liquid.   
Dean's hand made it's way to Cas' thigh again. As he rubbed, it made it's way closer to Cas' already semi hard member.  
Cas shifted "maybe we should get you home." He said.  
"Yes. Yes. You guys need some... alone time" Courtney giggled.  
"You should not be driving" Cas said, looking at her seriously.  
She waved him off. "I can catch a cab. It's only 30 minutes away."  
"Nah, you can come back with us." Dean said. When she just looked at him, he broke out laughing. "Not like that! I wouldn't... I meant. I mean... We have extra rooms." He finished in a huff, blushing.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, taking a sip from her beer.  
Dean looked at Cas, and Cas nodded. "Yes. It's a big place, itll be fine!" Dean said, laughing again. He didnt know why he kept laughing, but man it felt good.  
She nodded. "Okay. I'm down."  
"I assume that means you're coming with us?" Cas asked.  
"Hey, you're getting the hang of this!" Courtney said, smiling at Cas. "Yes, I'm coming."  
"Alright, that's settled. Let's go." Dean said, standing up, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, and struggling to put it on.  
They headed outside, and started walking towards Baby, as Dean dug through his pockets for his keys.  
"Ahha! Got em" he said, finally finding them.  
Cas stopped beside the car, and looked at Dean. "I dont think you should drive" Cas said, watching Dean struggle with unlocking the door.  
"I'm fine man. Look, see, I got it." Dean replied, pulling the door open.  
Cas continued to stand there, staring at him, not moving.   
"Ugh fine. Here! But I swear, if you hurt her-" Dean handed over the keys.  
"Yes I know, you'll take an angel blade to me." Cas replied, grabbing the keys. He smirked and got in the driver's side, while Dean slid into the passenger and Courtney climbed in the back.  
As Cas pulled out, Courtney leaned forward, resting her chin on the seat between them. "So you guys live in a big house, or something?" She asked.  
"Oh its something" Dean said, laughing.  
The drive was nice. Dean's head was fuzzy, but pleasantly so. He had Cas with him, and it was taking everything he had not to reach over and grab at him.  
"Cas" Dean started.  
"Yes Dean?" Cas asked, glancing sideways.  
"You looking amazing" he said, staring at the side of Cas' face. Cas just smiled, and continued driving.  
As they pulled onto the road that led up to the bunker, Courtney leaned forward again. "Okay, so if you guys are taking me here to kill me, just tell me now." She said, looking around. She chuckled a little, but was also a little serious.  
Dean shook his head. "Nah, we only kill monsters."  
Cas pulled into the tunnel to the garage, and once they emerged he eased Baby into her spot.  
Courtney jumped out of the car, looking around. "Wow. This is insane!" She said.  
Dean laughed, climbing out too. He waited until Cas got out, then motioned for her to follow him.  
He unlocked the bunker door, and led her down the stairs into the war room.


	15. Chapter 15

As Dean reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned around to watch Courtney come down, Cas right behind her.  
"Oh my god! You guys have a fucking bat cave!" She said, excitedly.  
Dean laughed "Yeah, pretty much. He watched as she wandered into the library. "Oh my god!" He heard her shout.  
Dean looked at Cas and smiled, grabbing ahold of his hand and following her.  
They found her already at the bookshelves, pulling out leather bound books, and staring at them open mouthed. "I've died and gone to heaven."  
"Actually, Heaven is-" Cas started, then looked at Dean. "It was just a phrase, wasnt it?"  
Dean smiled and nodded "yeah. It means she likes the books."  
"Oh I more than like the books. I would marry the books if that was legal." She said, putting a book back and pulling out another.  
Dean looked at Cas "she and Sammy would get along well" he said.  
"Who's Sammy?" She asked, flipping through the book in her hands.  
"Oh, he's my-" Dean started, but was interrupted by the bunker door opening. "Well, speak of the devil" he finished.  
They turned toward the stairs, and watched as Sam and Jack came down, stopping in the war room to throw his jacket on a chair.  
"Hey, Sammy, we have company." Dean said.  
As Sam walked into the library, he said "Oh no, who is it this time?"  
Dean slid to the side, and Sam just stared at her. "What did you do, Dean?" Sam whispered.  
Courtney turned, lowering the book in her hand, and stared at Sam for a moment. Then she closed the book, set it back on the shelf, and strode over to him. "Hello, I'm Courtney" she extended her hand.  
Sam stood there confused for a moment, before reaching his hand out and shaking hers. "Sam".  
"Sam's my brother. And that's Jack. He's... Well, hes like our kid. Its complicated" Dean said, gesturing to Jack beside Sam.  
"Hello" Jack smiled, holding his hand up in a sort of wave.  
"Hello. Nice to meet you" Courtney said, still staring at Sam. Suddenly she burst out laughing, doubling over to hold her stomach. After a minute, she stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You just look so serious!"  
Dean laughed behind her, watching Sam's face change from anger, to confusion, to concern. "Sorry Sammy. We had drinks. A lot of drinks. Thought it would be safer if she came back here to crash, instead of driving home."  
Sam looked back and forth, from Dean to Courtney, and back again. Then he nodded. "Okay" he said.  
Dean clapped his hands together once "Awesome! Who wants a drink?"  
"Oooh me!" Courtney said, finally peeling her eyes away from Sam.  
"Sammy, grab some beers from the kitchen, would ya?" Dean asked, walking over to the drink cart. Cas followed behind him, watching him pour amber liquid into 4 glasses.  
Dean turned toward Cas, and leaned in close to his ear, whispering "I wont drink much more. We'll just hang out for a bit, then head to bed." He felt Cas nod against him, then pressed a light kiss to Cas' neck. "You really do look so hot right now."  
When Dean pulled back, he saw a smile on Cas' face. They both turned and picked up the glasses, depositing them onto the library table where Courtney and Jack had made themselves comfortable next to each other. Dean and Cas sat down across from them.  
A moment later, Sam returned with 4 beers and a can of soda for Jack setting them down and pulling a chair up to the end of the table, between Dean and Courtney.  
Courtney grabbed a beer, popped the cap off, took a swig, and said "So, Sam, you hunt monsters too?"  
Sam, who was in the middle of taking his own drink, spit the liquid out all over the table. "What?!"  
This made Dean start laughing hysterically. He couldnt stop. The look on Sam's face was priceless.  
"I repeat. Dean, what did you do?!" Sam asked, wiping the table up.  
Attempting to control his laughter, Dean shook his head. "Dont look at me Sammy, Cas is the one who let the cat out of the bag."  
"There was no cat, Dean" Cas said, tilting his head. This caused Dean to laugh harder.  
Once Dean got his laughing under control and caught his breath, he leaned back in his chair, watching Sam, who's face was currently in 'bitchface' mode.  
"Cas?" Sam asked, looking at Cas as he sat back down.  
"Yes Sam?" Cas asked. Dean glanced at Cas, who was looking at Sam innocently.  
"Did you tell a random woman what we do for a living?" Sam asked slowly.  
"No." Cas responded. "You dont get paid. I told a random woman what you do for no money." Dean started laughing again. Oh god Cas was so damn adorable, and he didnt even realize it.  
"Hey, I take offence to that. I'm not a random woman." Courtney stated, taking a sip from her liquor glass.  
Cas nodded. "You're right." He looked at Sam. "Shes not a random woman. Shes the woman Dean made out with the other night at the bar."  
This caused Dean to stop laughing, as he looked into Cas serious face. He watched as Cas' face broke into a grin, causing him to smile too. "Damnit Cas." Dean said, shaking his head and laughing again.  
"So, let me get this straight" Sam said, picking up his glass and downing the whole thing. "You made out with a woman, almost lost Cas over it, then decided it would be a good idea to get drunk, bring her back here, and tell her about our lives?"  
"Well, Cas told her about our lives before the drinking. But yeah, basically." Dean said, taking a pull from his beer.  
Sam shook his head, looking somewhere between pissed off and amused.  
Dean glanced over at Jack, who just looked confused. "You okay kid?" He asked.  
Jack nodded "yes, I am fine. I actually think I might go to my room. I'm a bit tired from today." He said, standing up.  
Dean nodded. "Okay. Well if you need anything, just shout." Jack gave one head nod, and walked out of the room.  
Dean looked back at Sam, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
"I need another drink" Sam said, standing up. He walked over to the drink cart, pulled a full bottle of jack from the bottom, and brought it back to the table. He sat down and poured himself a hefty glass.  
"That's it Sammy, drink the troubles away." Dean said, raising his glass.  
Sam shook his head and took another long drink. He set his glass on the table and said "you guys are ridiculous."  
Dean put his glass to his lips and finished what was in his glass. "Well, I think we might-"  
"Oh no you dont." Sam said. He picked up the bottle and poured some more into Dean's glass. "You're not dropping that bomb and then escaping."  
"But" Dean looked at Cas.  
"Nope, not gonna happen." Sam said.  
"Its okay Dean, we can stay a while longer" Cas said, taking a small drink from his own glass.  
"Eh hem" Courtney made a fake coughing noise. "As cute as you guys are, I'm being ignored over here." She said, smirking.  
"Yeah, Sammy. Dont ignore our guest" Dean said, kicking Sam under the table.  
"Ow. Damnit Dean!" Sam said, causing Dean to laugh some more.  
"So, I assume from the blow up that you do, in fact, hunt monsters too." Courtney said to Sam.  
Sam sighed. "Yeah. It's a family business."  
Dean leaned against Cas, sliding his arm over the back of his chair. He felt Cas lean into him, and lay his hand on Dean's thigh.  
Dean turned his head and placed a kiss on Cas' temple. When Dean pulled his head back, Cas had the sweetest smile on his face.  
Dean noticed it had gotten very quiet in the room. He turned his head toward Sam and Courtney. They were both staring at him.  
"Arent they just the cutest?!' She asked Sam.  
Sam snickered "mhmm yeah the cutest."  
"Alright, that's it. I dont have to sit here and take this." Dean said in fake anger, standing up and downing the rest of his drink. "Come on Cas!"  
"Dean, I think he was just joking." Cas said.  
"Damnit Cas. Just come on" Dean said through the side of his mouth. He had to get out of there before he fell into another laughing fit.  
Dean grabbed Cas' hand and rushed them from the room. He made it to the hall before he had to stop and lean against the wall. The laughter had taken over again.  
"I dont know what's gotten into you tonight, Dean." Cas said, watching him.  
Dean straightened up. "I'm sorry Cas. I'm just so... I'm so damn happy." Dean reached out, resting his hand on Cas' waist.  
"You never have to apologize for being happy." Cas said, leaning into the touch.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas leaned his body against Dean's, and brought their lips together for a moment. "I'm glad we did this" Cas said.  
"Hmm?" Dean asked.  
"This. Tonight. It was a good idea." Cas replied.  
"Sammy's pissed" Dean said, smiling a little. "But I dont even care. It was a great night."  
"It still is a great night." Cas smiled a little.  
Dean's face broke out in a grin. "Damn right it is. Come on." He grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him to his room, locking the door behind him.  
Dean pulled Cas' body flush against his own, kissing him passionately. As he kissed along Cas' face, to his jawline, he whispered "its my turn to make you feel good." He reached down and slowly started to unbutton Cas' shirt.  
Cas smiled, stilling Dean's hands with his own. "Are you still drunk?" He asked.  
"Just a little. Let me do this for you, Cas." Dean replied, continuing to unbutton.  
Cas nodded, and Dean pressed their lips back together, sliding Cas' shirt off his shoulders.  
He backed Cas up until they were against the bed, and gently laid him down. Cas scooted up so his head was on the pillows, and Dean climbed in, hovering over him.  
Dean spent a while exploring every inch of Cas' exposed skin with his hands and his mouth. Kissing, licking, and nibbling all over. Once he was thoroughly satisfied with that, he unbuttoned Cas' pants and slid them off, leaving him in just his boxers.  
Dean continued to explore Cas, his hips, thighs, legs, making sure not an inch was left untouched.  
The whole time, Cas was making the most satisfying noises Dean had ever heard. They werent desperate noises, they were happy, content, beautiful.  
Once Dean had finished with the rest of Cas' skin, he crawled back up and slowly kissed him. "You are so beautiful" he said.  
Dean reached down and slowly slid off Cas' boxers, leaving him completely exposed. Dean sat back, just staring down at him for a minute. He could see a blush creep onto Cas' cheeks.  
Dean just smiled and shook his head. 'I cant believe this is mine.' He thought to himself. 'I cant believe I ever denied myself this'.  
Dean leaned down and pressed another kiss to Cas' lips before kissing his way down Cas' abdomen once again.  
Dean stopped for just a moment before he placed a kiss on the tip of Cas' hard penis. He opened his mouth and gently sucked the tip in, swirling his tongue around lightly. He felt Cas tense up, and looked up to see his head thrown back and his hands tangled in the sheets. 'Damn, that's all it took?' Dean thought.  
Dean popped his mouth off, and licked a line, slowly, from the tip to the base, then back up again. When he got to the head, he sunk his mouth down back over it, this time continuing down until Cas' tip hit the back of his throat.  
"uuuhhngggh" he heard Cas moan, and felt his hand grab the back of his head lightly. Dean pulled his head back, and sunk it all the way down again, causing Cas to thrust slightly into his mouth.  
Dean pulled his mouth off, and grabbed the base of Cas' cock with his hand, pumping softly up and down a couple of times, while he kissed his thighs and his hips again.  
Dean kissed his way back to Cas' hard member, and plunged his mouth back over it. Moving his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he went, Dean squeezed the base. He could feel Cas coming completely undone beneath him. He was now writhing and moaning loudly, unable to catch his breath.  
"Dean" Cas gasped out.  
Dean sucked faster, working his tongue up and down.  
"Dean" Cas gasped again, more urgently. Dean just hummed "mhmm". He knew Cas was about to come, he could feel his thighs tightening, both hands gripping the sheets, knuckles white.  
Dean squeezed his hand a couple more times, in time with his mouth, and he felt Cas' hot liquid shoot down his throat. He tried to swallow it all, but it was a new sensation for him, and he ended up choking a bit, having to pull his mouth off and let some of it drip onto the bed.  
Dean pumped his hand until Cas was spent, his body relaxed, hands finally loosening from the sheets.  
Dean sat up on his knees and looked at Cas, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He didnt think hed ever seen anything as amazing as Cas laying there, in pure pleasure, his body relaxed like he'd never seen before.  
Cas opened his eyes and smiled, looking up at Dean. "That was... I cant even describe it." He said.  
Dean smiled back "it was pretty great for me too."  
Dean leaned down and kissed Cas lightly. Leaning his weight on his left forearm, and moving his other hand up into Cas hair, he pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I dont know why I always stopped myself from having this. From having you. We could've had so much time together... I'm just glad I didnt wait till it was too late to tell you. I cant promise you I'll never do anything to piss you off, because, well, you know me." He stopped and chuckled a bit. "But I can promise that, no matter what, I wont let you go again."  
Cas stared up into Dean's eyes, and Dean could see a small tear forming in Cas' eye. He leaned down and kissed it away as it began to roll down his face.  
Dean kissed Cas again softly, then tucked his head down and laid it on Cas' chest, resting his body down on Cas'.  
They laid like that for a while before Dean started to doze off.  
"Dean" Cas whispered, lightly touching his shoulder.  
"Hmm?" He responded sleepily.  
"You cant be comfortable." Cas said, running his hand through Dean's hair.  
"Mmm so comfortable Cas." He replied, snuggling in deeper.  
He heard Cas' laugh rumble in his chest. "At least take off your jeans."  
Dean nodded, and rolled off Cas. He reached down and tried to unbutton his pants, but struggled, the booze and tiredness winning out.  
"Let me" Cas whispered, and Dean could feel Cas' hands on the button.  
"Mhmm thanks Cas." He said, not opening his eyes. Cas chuckled, and Dean opened one eye to look at him. "What?"  
"I can take care of that, Dean" he said, nodding to the bulge straining against his jeans.  
Dean shook his head. "T'night's bout you Cas. 'mm good. 'mm content. 'mm... happy."  
He could feel Cas continue to take off his pants. Once they were off, Cas leaned above him and began to slide the flannel off his shoulders, leaving him in a tshirt and boxers. When he finished with that, he laid back beside Dean and pulled him against himself.  
Dean snuggled down, burying his head in Cas' chest again.  
"Thank you Cas" he whispered, then drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean woke up early again, which was becoming an annoying habit now. He felt Cas against him, and snuggled his head deeper into his chest.  
Cas let out a small laugh. "I dont think you can get any closer, Dean" he said. That wouldn't stop him from trying though.  
Dean wrapped his arm tighter around Cas, and buried his face as deep as he could. Cas laughed again causing his chest to rise and fall, then leaned his face down and pressed a kiss to Dean's head.  
Cas' scent surrounded him, and Dean inhaled. He was enjoying every moment of this. He knew he couldnt just lay here forever though. Cas had already been laying there long enough, probably bored out of his mind.  
Dean pulled his head back and looked up. "Mornin" he said.  
"Good morning Dean" Cas replied, a smile on his face. "How did you sleep?"  
"Amazing." Dean rolled away and stretched. "I don't know what you do, but the last two nights have been the best sleep I think I've ever gotten."  
Cas sat up. "I'm glad I can help."  
Dean sat up now, and looked at him. "You know, you dont have to stay here all night doing nothing. I'm sure it gets boring."  
Cas shook his head. "It really doesn't, Dean. I enjoy it."  
Dean smiled, leaned over and kissed him, then slid to the edge of the bed and stood up.  
"Coffee" he said, before digging in his drawers and pulling out a couple pairs of sweat pants. He tossed one on the bed for Cas, and pulled the other pair over his boxers.  
Cas stood up and picked the pants up, sliding them on.  
Dean stared at him for a few moments, then dug back in the drawers for a tshirt. "As much as I hate to have you cover up, we do have a guest." He said, as he tossed the shirt to Cas, who caught it easily and slid it on. "I hope Sam got her settled in a room."  
"I'm sure he did. Your brother may not have been happy, but he's not neglectful." Cas replied.  
Dean nodded, and headed for the door. The two made their way to the kitchen, and, once there, Dean set to work making coffee. Cas sat down at the table, watching Dean with an intense stare.  
"What?" Dean finally asked, turning to Cas.  
"Nothing. I just-" Cas started. He stopped talking, and turned to look at the doorway.  
"What?" Dean said again, and turned to see what Cas was staring at.  
There in the doorway stood Courtney, which, of course, wasnt weird. What was weird was that she was wearing nothing but one of Sam's large flannels, buttoned up the front. Dean hoped she at least had underwear on, then wondered to himself when he'd changed so much to wish a girl was wearing more clothes, not less.  
"Oh. Good morning." She said, looking embarrassed. "Sam left a note, said he went running, and that youd be sleeping late." She paused, looking down at herself. "I thought I'd make some coffee, but... I see you're already doing that... Well, now that I've sufficiently embarrassed myself." She made to turn around.  
"Its fine, come in. Coffee should be ready in a minute" Dean said, wrapping his head around what shed just said. Sam left a note. She was wearing Sam's clothes. Dean's many things, but hes not an idiot.  
Courtney slowly walked in, sitting at the table across from Cas.  
"I guess your worries about Sam not getting her settled were inconsequential." Cas said, looking over at Dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes, and stared at the coffee pot, willing it to brew faster.  
Once it was done, he poured 3 mugs, scooping sugar into one. "How do you like your coffee?" He asked Courtney, doing everything but looking at her. It was just too weird.  
"Cream and sugar if you have it. If not, black is fine." She said, staring at the table.  
Dean grabbed the cream from the fridge, pouring some into the third cup and following it with a scoop of sugar.  
He picked the mugs up, and brought them to the table, setting them down. He took the seat next to Cas, and sipped from his mug of black coffee.  
"Well, I'll just say it. This is awkward." Courtney said, stirring her coffee with the spoon Dean had left in it.  
Dean nodded, but said "Nah its fine."  
Courtney took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't plan this. I mean, obviously, I didnt even know you had a brother. But, things happened. We're all adults. So... It happened." She shrugged, and took a drink.  
Just then, they heard the bunker door open. They all shifted, staring at the doorway silently.  
Sam walked into the kitchen, wearing his running clothes with a nice, healthy (ugh) sweat to him. Dean watched as he took in the scene before him, his face one of surprise and embarrassment. "Oh" was all he got out.  
"Mornin Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully, a full grin on his face now.  
Sam stared at Courtney for a moment, before turning toward the coffee pot. "Thought youd be asleep later." Sam said to Dean, pouring the last of the coffee into a mug.  
"Mhmm, I see that." Dean replied. He couldnt stop smiling. Sam being embarrassed about a girl was one of his great joys in life.  
Dean glanced over at Cas, who'd been quiet pretty much the whole time. He didnt look upset though. He actually looked... pleased. That was strange.  
Sam brought his coffee to the table and sat down next to Courtney. "So, why are you up so early?" He asked.  
Dean shrugged. "Been sleeping well the last couple of nights." He said, glancing at Cas. "What about you? How did you sleep?" He asked, looking back at Sam, pointedly.  
"Fine" Sam answered. Dean smirked in response.  
"Come on Dean, let's be adults here, jesus." Sam said.  
"Hey, I didnt say anything." Dean responded, laughing into his cup.  
"You didnt have to... So, we had a few more drinks last night. We got to talking. One thing led to another. It's not a big deal." Sam said, trying to act cool.  
Dean knew, though. Sam didnt sleep with someone for a one night stand. He wouldnt take that step unless he actually had some sort of feelings.  
"Okay Sammy. Its fine, I was just messing with you." Dean said seriously. "I'm actually kind of glad."  
"Youre... glad?" Sam asked, confused.  
Dean shrugged. "I told Cas last night, before you got back, that I thought you two would get along."  
"He did say that, Sam" Cas chimed in. He still had that pleased look on his face. Dean wanted to ask him what it was about, but he figured that could wait.  
"Okay. Well, then. Okay." Sam said, not knowing what to say.  
"Okay" Dean said. "Breakfast anyone?"  
"Oh thank God, I'm starving. That burger yesterday can only hold a girl over for so long" Courtney responded.  
"Alright, what'll it be?" Dean asked, standing up.  
"I honestly dont care, as long as theres some sort of grease." She said.  
Dean glanced at Sam to see his reaction, but he didnt seem to care. What the hell. Whenever he ate grease, Sam was always on his ass about it. Of course, he did get something from her last night.  
Dean shook his head and headed over to the fridge to get started.


	18. Chapter 18

Once everything was ready, Dean piled plates with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and brought them to the table.  
Courtney looked down at her plate, then back up at Dean. "You can actually cook" she said, looking impressed.  
Grabbing his seat, Dean laughed. "You think this looks good, you should try my burgers."  
"Maybe I will someday" she responded, digging in. She looked over at Cas, who didnt have a plate in front of him. "You not hungry?"  
"Oh, I dont eat" he replied.  
"You dont eat? But, you had a burger last night" she said, looking confused.  
"I didnt actually eat it. Supposedly it looks strange if we go out to eat and I dont order anything." Cas said, shrugging.  
"So, that's an angel thing?" She asked. He nodded. "Interesting" she said, turning back to her plate.  
They ate in relative silence, just enjoying the morning meal. Dean looked at Sam, and watched him eat a piece of bacon. An actual piece of pork bacon, not some fake turkey crap, fried in it's own fat and dripping with grease. Hmm maybe this was turning out to be a good pairing afterall, if she could get him to lay off so much healthy shit.  
Sam saw Dean staring at him. "What?"  
"Nothing man. You're just... eating bacon. That's real bacon, you know." Dean said, grinning.  
"Yeah, I know. So what?" Sam replied.  
Dean just shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."  
Courtney sopped the remaining syrup off her plate with her last piece of pancake, and popped it into her mouth. Swallowing, she said "damn that was good. Thanks, I needed it."  
"No problem. I'm glad someone around here appreciates my cooking" Dean replied, looking pointedly at Sam.  
"I appreciate your cooking, Dean. Even if I dont eat it, it's still nice that you do it." Cas said looking at him.  
Dean smiled, and turned back to his plate.  
"Courtney, do you think I could have a few moments of your time?" Cas asked, looking at her.  
"Sure!" She said, standing up. She made to grab her plate, but Sam stopped her. "I'll get it" he said.  
"Thanks" she replied. Turning to Cas, she said "ready?"  
Cas stood up, nodding. The two walked out of the room, down the hall toward the dorms.  
"That's weird" Dean said, staring after them. "Wonder what he needs her for."  
Sam shrugged, setting his fork down. "Who knows. So... You're not upset?" He asked.  
"Why would I be upset?" Dean responded, setting his own fork down.  
Sam gestured toward the hall. "Last night. Me and her. I mean, you saw her first. And I know you're with Cas now, but I thought it might be weird for you."  
"Nah man. I'm happy for you. You're a good match" Dean replied.  
"Shes really great. We stayed up half the night talking and drinking. She has some great stories. And shes smart. Like, really smart, Dean. I didnt plan on, you know, but it just sort of happened."  
"Its really fine, man." Dean said, looking at him. Dean stared for a few moments, then said "you really like her."  
Sam shrugged "I dont know how she feels about this. But, shes somebody I could definitely get to know better."  
"Better than you already got to know her last night?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.  
"Shut up, jerk" Sam said, laughing.  
"Bitch" Dean replied.  
They returned to their plates and finished eating. Once done, they took the plates to the sink.  
"I'll wash em" Dean said, turning the water on. "You go shower. Your health stench is starting to seep through."  
Sam nodded "thanks." Then left the kitchen.  
Dean was halfway through washing the dishes when he felt a hand on his back, and jumped, turning around to Cas just inches from him. "Damnit Cas, wear a damn bell." He said.  
Cas tilted his head to the side, looking at Dean. "I thought we were past the personal space issue." Dean could hear the airquotes.  
"We are. You're just too damn quiet." Dean replied, turning back to the sink. "Its fine." He paused. "What did you need to talk to her about?" Dean could feel his stomach bubble a bit. Was that... jealousy he felt? 'I'm not jealous. Theres nothing to be jealous of' he thought to himself.  
"Its nothing of import, Dean" Cas replied. He felt Cas' hands on his waist, then a second later he could feel his whole body pressed against him.  
Dean closed his eyes, holding the soapy sponge in one hand and a dirty plate in the other. They stood like that for a few moments before Dean went back to washing the dishes.  
Once he was done, he turned around, looking into Cas' face. He saw something there, something that looked like worry.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Cas looked at him. "I just... I was wondering..." he paused.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, resting his hand on Cas' shoulder.  
He heard Cas take a deep breath, then said "I would like to take you on a date." Cas looked down, seeming embarrassed.  
"Jeez Cas, you had me worried... Sure, I'll go on a date with you." Dean said.  
Cas looked up at him "you will?"  
"Well of course." Dean laughed. "You were worried I'd say no? Why?"  
Cas shrugged. "I dont know. It just seems so... What's the phrase you always use? Chicken flick? And you dont like that."  
"Chick flick, Cas" Dean laughed again. "Apparently you bring out the romcom in me." Dean looked into Cas face, seeing the relief there. 'He should know I'd never say no spending time with him' Dean thought. He leaned in and kissed Cas. "So, what were you thinking?" When Cas just stared at him, he said "for the date, Cas. Where do you want to go?"  
"Oh. I have an idea." Cas said.  
"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked, smiling.  
Cas looked around. "Class? Dean, theres no-" he looked back at Dean's face, shaking his head. "Nevermind. I... I'd like to surprise you, if that's okay."  
"Sure Cas, sounds fine." Dean said.  
"Okay, good. Then I'll see you at 7, if that time works for you." Cas said, starting to pull away.  
"Wait, Cas" Dean grabbed ahold of his arm. "Am I not gonna see you the rest of the day then?"  
"That is how it usually works with first dates." Cas said.  
"Yeah, but people going on first dates dont usually live together." Dean laughed   
"I know. I'd still like to have a typical first date." Cas said, giving Dean his 'please' look.  
"Alright, if that's what you want." Dean said. Cas smiled, and went to pull away again. "Just one thing before you go." Dean held onto Cas' arm.  
When Cas turned back toward him, Dean pulled his body against his own and pressed their lips together. Dean moved his hand up, cupping Cas' face, and slid his tongue into Cas' mouth. He heard Cas moan into the kiss, and used his other hand to pull Cas' body tight against him.  
After a minute of this, Dean pulled back, smiling at Cas. "Okay, I'll see you tonight then."  
Cas nodded, and walked out, unable to hide the smile that was consuming his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean spent yet another day cleaning the bunker, he had nothing else do to. Once the kitchen, livingroom, his room, and the bathroom were spotless, again, he grabbed a sandwich and went out to the garage, figuring he'd work on Baby for a while to pass the time.  
Dean was elbow deep in grease when he heard the garage door open. He looked up, and watched as Courtney crossed the room, this time fully clothed in what she was wearing last night.  
"Hey, Sam said you would probably be out here." She said, stepping up next to him. "Whatre you working on?"  
"Just giving her a tune up. It's been a while since I had the time to do it." Dean replied, standing up and wiping his hands on a rag.  
"Ahh, that's nice." She looked awkward, like she had something to say.  
"What's up?" Dean asked.  
"Look... I'm sorry. I hope you're not upset. Sam said you were fine, but I wanted to talk to you myself about what happened." She said, shifting nervously on her feet.  
"Theres really no need. I'm cool. We're cool." Dean said, setting the rag down.  
Courtney nodded. "Okay. I just... " She nervously chuckled. "I don't want you to think I'm a slut. Or easy. Or whatever they call it these days. First, trying to pick you up. Then your brother. That's not me. At least, not usually."  
"Trust me, sweetheart" Dean laughed. "I dont think that. I've met many, many women, and you're nothing like them."  
"You've been with a lot of women?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah. I've had my fair share of flings." He replied, turning back to the car and adjusting something under the hood.  
"So, Cas... Hes...?" She wasnt sure how to word what she wanted to ask.  
Guessing where she was going with it, Dean turned back to her and said "He's the first guy I've been with. Actually, hes the first guy I've ever wanted to be with. Though, technically hes not a guy, but the concept still applies. I'm not gay. I just... Its just Cas."  
Courtney nodded. "Wow. He must be really special."  
"Yeah, he is." Dean leaned against the car. "I'm actually glad you're still here."  
"Oh yeah?" She asked, leaning next to him.  
"Yeah. See, the thing is... Well, Cas asked me on a date. An actual date. It's been a very long time since I've done that, and I'm not really sure what I'm doing." Dean said, tapping his fingers on the car under him.  
Courtney turned, grinning. "What do you need help with?" She asked, excitedly.   
Dean shrugged. "He wouldnt tell me where we're going. And... God this sounds so girly... I dont even know what to wear. In this life we live, my wardrobe consists of hunting clothes, and relaxing clothes. And the occasional fake suit. But, this is special. So... Yeah." Dean finished, hoping she got where he was going with it.  
"You want me to dress you." She said, grinning.  
Dean shrugged. "Just a suggestion would be fine."  
"Nuh uh. If I'm helping, then I'm actually helping. Show me what you have." She said, turning toward the door.  
Dean sighed, resigned that he really did need the help. "Alright. Just give me like 15 minutes to finish up, and I'll be in."  
Courtney nodded, and basically skipped to the door.  
Dean finished what he was doing, closed the hood, and leaned against Baby one more time, before sighing to himself and heading inside.  
He found Courtney in the library, curled up in a chair, with a book in her lap. Sam was sitting at the table closest to her, his laptop open in front of him.  
As he walked in, Courtney closed the book and jumped up. "Ready?" She asked.  
Dean nodded, and Sam looked up. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm just helping Dean. With his date." She grinned, walking past Sam and heading for the hall.  
Sam gave Dean a look that said 'date?' And Dean threw a 'dont say a word' look back at him.  
Dean turned and followed Courtney to his room. As soon as they walked in, she went right to his closet and started shuffling hangers around.  
"Man you werent joking." She said, digging further back, looking for something that probably wasnt there.  
"Yeah. This life doesnt provide much time for... dates." He said, just standing there. That word was still a bit hard to get out.  
"Mhmm. Well you're gonna have to make time now. Cas deserves that. Ahah!" She said, pulling something from the very back of his closet.  
Dean watched as she held out what shed found. It was a form fitting dark grey sweater, with a few buttons on the front at the top, and a black blazer.  
"Now you just need..." she turned toward the dresser, digging through the drawers, and pulling out a pair of tight, black skinny jeans from the back of the bottom drawer.  
Dean was pretty sure he'd never worn these clothes. In fact, he didnt remember even buying them.  
"Really?" He asked, reaching out to grab them.  
Courtney pulled the clothes out of his reach. "Nuh uh. No. Do not touch these until you shower. You're covered in grease."  
Dean looked down at his hands. He was so used to being dirty, he didnt even think about it. He looked back up at the clothes. "I don't even know if those fit."  
"Theyll fit. Stop being a baby." She said, setting them down on his bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and looked at it. "Its already 6. You need to get showered and dressed."  
Dean stared at her. How'd she know what time he was meeting Cas?  
"Now. Go!" She said, shooing him along.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Dean said. He grabbed his robe off the back of the door and headed to the shower room.  
He took his time in the shower, making sure he got all the dirt and grease off his body. He got out, dryed off, and fixed his hair.  
Once done, he threw his robe on and went back to his room, locking the door behind him.  
Dean stood staring at the clothes on his bed for a while. "Eh fuck it" he said out loud to himself, and dropped his robe. He grabbed socks and underwear out of his top drawer, and began to get dressed.  
The jeans were a little bit of a struggle to get on, but once they were on he felt he could actually move fine in them. He pulled the sweater over his head, then slid the blazer over it.  
Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he put his socks and boots on, lacing them up. He didnt really have 'nice' shoes, but these would be fine. They werent that dirty.  
Dean stood up, and took a look in the mirror over his dresser. 'Hmm this could work' he thought. He just hoped Cas liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stood there, adjusting his clothes for a few more minutes, before he picked up his phone and looked at the time. It was a minute till 7, 'better get moving' he thought. He shoved his phone and wallet in his pocket, and took one last look in the mirror.  
There was a knock on the door. Dean looked at it, then walked over, preparing to tell whoever it was he was busy. He was not about to be late for his and Cas' first... date.  
He opened the door, looking out. "Cas" Dean said, raking his eyes over his form. Cas was wearing an untucked light blue button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. "You look great." He said.  
"Thank you Dean." Cas said, his eyes roaming over Dean's body. "You look..." Cas paused for a moment. "You look really nice."  
"I thought I was meeting you out there. I was just heading there." Dean said gesturing down the hall.  
"Well, it's customary for the person who asked for the date to pick up the other person at their house. But since I live here, I thought your room would suffice." Cas replied.  
"Yeah, thats... that's fine" Dean said.  
"Okay." Cas nodded. "Well then, are you ready?"  
"Yep, I'm ready." Dean said, stepping into the hall and closing his door behind him.  
He and Cas made their way down the hall silently. Once in the war room, Dean grabbed his keys off the table.  
"Hey, you guys heading out?" They heard Sam say from the library.  
"Yeah" Dean replied.  
Suddenly Courtney came sprinting into the war room from the library doorway. She stopped and looked at them both, then nodded. "Perfect." She said, before turning back around and walking out.  
Dean laughed, and looked at Cas. "Alright, let's go."  
They headed to the garage, and climbed in the car. Dean started her up, then looked at Cas. "Umm, Cas. I dont know where we're going."  
"Oh, yes. I'll direct you." Cas said, settling into the seat. "It is a long drive, I hope that's okay."  
"Yeah, Cas, that's fine." Dean pulled out of the garage to the road, and Cas pointed him to turn right.  
It took about an hour, Cas telling him which roads to take and when to turn. He kept looking at his phone, Dean assumed for directions.  
They finally pulled into the lot of a large white building, and Dean looked at the sign as he parked. "The museum?" He asked, turning the car off and looking around. He wasnt into the whole art thing, but Cas had planned this so he would at least pretend to enjoy it.  
Cas nodded. "I know you dont really care about art" Cas said, as if he was reading Dean's mind. "But I think there is something here you will enjoy."  
They both got out if the car, and started walking toward the large building. Dean could feel some nerves creeping in. Being on a date wasnt something that really ever bothered him, but being on a date with Cas was causing butterflies to swirl in his stomach.  
They entered the building and approached the ticket window. When the woman motioned for them to approach, Cas took out his phone. "I already got tickets" he told Dean, as she scanned the picture hed pulled up.  
'Wow he really prepared for this' Dean though to himself, watching Cas.  
Once done, they turned to enter the main part of the building. "This way" Cas said, motioning Dean to follow him.  
They wandered through exhibit after exhibit of paintings, statues, and the like, but Cas didn't stop to look at anything.  
Finally, they passed through a doorway, and Cas stopped, turning to look at Dean.  
Dean let his eyes scan the room, taking it all in. It was an antique car exhibit.  
Dean could feel a grin spreading across his face, and he looked back at Cas. "This is awesome." He said.  
Cas smiled back at him, and they entered the room further.  
Dean was in heaven, metaphorically of course. There were so many old cars, plaques of information, and artist renderings, Dean didnt even know where to start.  
As they wandered the room, Dean could feel Cas' eyes on him. He was watching him, making sure he was enjoying himself.  
Dean stopped in front of a car model. It was scaled down to about a 50th of the size, but it looked just like Baby.  
Dean stared at it, so many thoughts going through his head. Cas really put a lot of thought into this. Hed done research, and picked something he thought Dean would enjoy. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had done for him in a long time. Maybe ever.  
Dean reached his hand over and grasped ahold of Cas', intertwining their fingers, and pulled Cas closer to his side.  
"This is amazing, Cas" he whispered.  
"I thought you would like it. It looks just like your car." Cas replied.  
"Not that." Dean turned to Cas, keeping their hands together. "This. This whole thing. Its perfect. You're perfect."  
Cas smiled, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'm glad you like it, Dean."  
"I love it." Dean replied.


	21. Chapter 21

They wandered the room for a while, Dean never letting go of Cas' hand. He didnt care what anybody thought of them, two guys, holding hands, checking out cars. He wanted the world to know that Cas was his.  
After they'd circled the whole room twice, Cas looked at Dean. "Ready for the next part?" He asked.  
"Theres a next part?" Dean asked, turning to look at him.  
Cas laughed. "Yes, of course." Cas pulled on Dean's hand. "Let's go."  
Dean followed Cas out of the museum, back to the car.  
"Do you mind if I drive? It's not too far." Cas asked.  
"Sure." Dean said, digging his keys out of his pocket and handing them over. Dean climbed into the passenger seat as Cas slid in the driver's side, and started the car.  
They rode in silence for a while, Dean watching Cas drive. He was concentrating hard, and the serious look on his face made Dean smile.  
"Why are you watching me, Dean?" Cas asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
"You're just focusing so hard. It's really cute." Dean replied.  
"I don't want to hurt your car. I dont need an angel blade in me before the rest of our date." Cas smirked, which made Dean smile more.  
A few minutes later, Cas was pulling onto a dirt road, if it could even be called a road, trees covering both sides.  
Dean looked around. "Where are we going?"  
"Just a few more minutes" was Cas' response.  
As Dean watched out the windshield, a clearing came into view. Cas eased the car into it, and parked. They were at the edge of a cliff, overlooking nothing but forest beneath and sky above.  
Cas turned the car off, pulling the keys out and looked at Dean, trying to gauge his reaction.  
Dean peeled his eyes away from the beautiful scene in front of him, and looked at Cas. "This is... really nice."  
Cas reached for the door handle, and started to climb out of the car, nodding for Dean to follow him. Dean opened his door and stepped out onto the fresh air. "Howd you find this place?" He asked.  
Dean watched as Cas went around to the trunk, opening it and pulling something out. Walking around to the front of the car, he laid a blanket on the ground and set a cooler and a bag to the side of it.  
Once he was done with his tasks, he stood up and turned to Dean. Dean watched as Cas stared at him. He looked a little unsure, worried that Dean wouldnt like this.  
Dean slowly walked over to him, and reached his hand out, placing it on Cas' arm. "This is amazing." He said.  
That earned him a big smile, which he leaned down and kissed.  
Cas pulled back a little, and motioned for Dean to sit, which he did. Cas joined him on the blanket, and began pulling things out of the bag. He handed Dean a styrofoam container, and, pulling a beer out of the cooler, he handed that over too.  
Dean opened the container, looking down into a gorgeous double bacon cheeseburger and fries.  
"I thought you might be getting hungry" Cas shrugged.  
Dean grinned. "Definitely." He said, before digging in and taking a huge bite. He let out a happy noise, which made Cas smile again.  
After devouring all of the burger, and half the fries, Dean set the box down next to him. "Howd you do all this?" He asked, looking at Cas.  
"I'll be honest Dean. I didnt know what I was doing. I had some help." Cas replied, looking down.  
"What kind of help?" He asked.  
"Courtney. I asked her what I should do. She told me just to think about what you liked, and go with it. I found the museum. But this place." Cas gestured in front of him. "This was her." Cas looked at Dean then.  
Dean stared at him for a few moments, then he started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Cas asked, confused.  
Dean's laughter died down, and he shook his head. "I may have asked for help too. This" Dean waved his hand at his clothes. "She picked them out. I was... a little nervous about this, and didnt know what to wear."  
Cas grinned then. "It looks really good on you."  
Dean lifted his left arm, and slid it over Cas' shoulders, pulling him against his side. "I think... no, I know, this is the best date I've ever been on." He said, as he felt Cas lean into him.  
"Me too." Cas replied.  
Dean leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the top of Cas' head. "Thank you."  
Cas looked over at Dean, staring into his eyes, and slowly leaned over and pressed their lips together.  
Dean deepened the kiss, using his other hand to cup Cas' face and tilt his head back.  
Cas twisted his body until he was fully facing Dean, laying his hand on Dean's thigh, and lightly rubbing it.  
Dean pulled his head back an inch. "If you keep doing that, I'm not sure I can stop where this is going. And this is a public place."  
"She assured me that nobody comes here" Cas whispered.  
"Well, in that case" Dean leaned back over and kissed Cas again.  
They made love right there, on that blanket, the stars shining down on them. It was the most sensual, loving, tender sex Dean had ever experienced.  
When it was over, they just laid there for a while, tangled in each other, pressing soft kisses here and there.  
Dean began to get cold, and when Cas felt him shiver a bit, he pulled him tighter against himself. "We should probably get dressed." He whispered.  
Dean nodded, and they untangled themselves and got up, pulling their clothes on.  
Dean walked over to the edge of the cliff to take one last look, while Cas packed up the blanket and bags. Once they were stored back in the trunk, Cas quietly walked up and stood beside him.  
Dean turned, pulled Cas against him, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Cas' arms slide around his back.  
"Cas" Dean said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.  
Cas pulled his head back, and looked at him. "Dean... I love you." He said.  
Dean's stomach flipped. He felt like he'd been waiting to hear those words for so long. He leaned forward and kissed Cas, with everything he had. When he pulled back, he said "I love you too, Cas."  
Cas' smile lit up his eyes, and Dean had never seen something so beautiful.  
They stood like that, clinging to each other, for another couple of minutes before they broke apart and headed to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

As Dean drove them back to the bunker, he pulled Cas against his side. This had been the perfect evening, and he never wanted it to end.  
The drive was nice, but it was over too soon. Before Dean knew it, he was pulling into the garage and getting out of the car.  
"Thank you Cas" he said, meeting Cas at the back of the car.  
"It was nothing." Cas replied.  
"It wasnt nothing. It was amazing. It was perfect." Dean said, pulling Cas to him and giving him a small kiss. When he pulled back, he gestured toward the door to the bunker. "You know, they're probably in there waiting to ask us all about it."  
"Yes, probably. Shes been texting me all night." Cas replied.  
"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. She keeps asking how it's going. She wanted to make sure you liked it. I havent responded since we were on our way to the museum. I was informed that texting while on a date is impolite." Cas said.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah, it is. Alright, should we get this over with?"  
Cas nodded, and they headed inside.  
Once inside, they headed into the library, where Dean figured they'd be. Both Sam and Courtney were sitting at the table closest to the entrance, staring at them as they entered. Courtney had a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey." Sam said. "I told her to reel herself in, otherwise she wouldve pounced on you by now." He glanced at Courtney.  
Dean laughed as Courtney gave Sam a dirty look and lightly punched his arm.  
"Did you guys have a good time?" Courtney asked.  
Dean and Cas sat down across from them. "I believe we did." Cas said.  
Dean smiled at him "best night of my life."  
"I knew it. I'm so glad." Courtney said.  
Dean looked her her. "I'm surprised you're still here." He said.  
"Hey, I went home. See." She gestured down to her different clothes. "But I wanted to see how it went, and Sam invited me back."  
Dean looked at Sam. He looked happy, that was really good.  
Dean couldnt stop smiling. He reached over and took Cas' hand. 'This, moments like these, that's what makes it all worth it' he thought to himself.  
As Dean stared at Cas, soaking up his smile, he felt the room start to shake, followed by an earth shattering rumble. He looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. He looked at Sam, who was already on his feet searching, gun ready.  
"Dean" Cas said. Dean jumped up, scanning the room for the threat.  
"Dean, I have to tell you something." Cas said, urgently, standing up.  
"Hang on Cas!" Dean said.  
"No, Dean. Look at me!" Cas all but shouted. Dean stopped and looked at him. "I need to tell you something now... I'm sorry."  
"What are you talking about, Cas?" Dean was worried. The room shook again, and Dean braced himself with the table.  
"I made a deal." Cas said, grabbing ahold of Dean's arm. "I made a deal with The Empty. When Jack was in Heaven, it came for him. It wouldnt let him go unless I made a deal. I traded myself."  
"What?" Dean gasped out. This could not be happening. Not now.  
"It said it wouldnt take me then. It said..." Cas stared at him desperately, pleading with his eyes for him to understand. "It said it would wait until I was really, truly happy. And then it would take me." He finished.  
"Cas, no!" Dean yelled over the thundering noise.  
"Its okay. I got to be happy, even if it was for just a little while." Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean. "I'm so sorry."  
"We can break it. Find a way out." Dean said, clinging to Cas as the room shook again.  
He felt Cas shake his head against him. "There is no getting out of it. The deal was clear."  
"No. No! I wont let it take you." Dean insisted, grabbing Cas' face and looking into his eyes. "I wont. I cant."  
"I'm sorry" Cas whispered. Dean could barely hear the words. Louder, Cas said "Dean. I love you. I love you so much." Then he kissed him.  
The room shook, breaking them apart. Dean looked desperately at Sam for help, but he was busy holding onto Courtney, who looked terrified.  
Suddenly, a black smoke-like mist began to materialize in front of them. A disembodied voice rumbled through them "Castiel, it is time."  
Dean grabbed ahold of Cas, and shoved him behind him, facing the smoke. "No, you cant have him." He yelled.  
"A deal was made" the voice said. "There is no stopping it. He is mine."  
Dean reached back, grasping Cas' hand in his, and continued to stand defensively in front of him. "No." He said firmly.  
Low laughter spilled from the smoke, and it swirled up higher into the air. "Yes." It said.  
"I wont let him go again" Dean shouted.  
"Dean" Cas yelled, clinging to his hand. "Just let me go."  
"No. I wont. You cant have him!" Dean couldnt tear his eyes from the smoke.  
It swirled, inching closer to them. "You cannot stop me." The words rang in Dean's ears.  
"You're not taking him away from me" Dean yelled. "If you're taking him, you're taking me too!"  
"Dean, no!" Cas shouted behind him.  
Dean just gripped tighter to his hand. "Take me too! Do you hear me, god damnit?!" The smoked inched closer. "Take me too, because I'm not letting him go!"  
The smoke paused its approached for a moment.  
"As you wish" Dean heard, before the smoke encircled them and everything went black.


End file.
